Crónicas de un noviazgo
by MissLouder
Summary: [taito] Se supone que son mejores amigos, los mejores, y por ello no deberían guardarse secretos. Muchos menos sentimientos. Si la madurez de los años intervenía, podría hasta considerarse normal sus emociones. Podría.
1. Todo se inicia cometiendo errores

**_N_** _otas:_ Habrá saltos temporales de tiempo, _clichés_ , y demás derivaciones de un romance ficticio. Post-tri. Quizás sea capítulos, todo depende de la inspiración y el tiempo libre :)

* * *

[ **C** RÓNICAS **D** E **U** N **N** OVIAZGO]

 _Taichi x Yamato_

 **.**

 **C** apítulo 1: Todo se inicia cometiendo errores.

 **.**

 **Y** amato le costaba darle razón como es que Taichi, persona tan antítesis de él, le alterara cada fibra en el cuerpo en danzas que sólo el corazón conocía. A pesar de sus gustos divididos por profundas bifurcaciones que, si bien colisionan en discusiones, no eran lo suficiente para separarlos.

Definitivamente, por supuesto.

Taichi podría ser demasiadas cosas que odiaba; carácter volátil, carencia de lucidez, voz altisonante y tantas más que son imposibles listarlas. Antes detestó su ímpetu de líder prematuro, aquellos planes erráticos que casi los conllevaron a la muerte, y que curiosamente dieron el giro para salvarlos. Para unirlos cuando se separaron, para darles motivación cuando la perdían. Eso, en muchas líneas generales, era ser un líder.

Al alcanzar la adolescencia, la razón se volvía más enmarañada para darle peso a lo que antes volaba con propias alas. El miedo se hizo presente, se instaló en las entrañas retorciendo una personalidad que muchos admiraban. Y pese a ser uno de los elegidos para llevar el símbolo del coraje, perdió cierta chispa entre las astas de la madurez. Más de una vez se enfrentaron por ese mismo tema.

Después de casi perderlo en el digimundo, Yamato pudo finalmente entender lo que Taichi intentaba decirle entre gritos y peleas. Sólo con el vacío en el pecho y lágrimas saltando de sus ojos, Yamato entendió lo que, como líder, Taichi llevaba en sus hombros. Y, sin embargo, logró llevar a cuestas en su enfrentamiento con Meicoomon.

Dejando ese asunto de lado, para esas fechas, Taichi era para él como un complemento. En su niñez la amistad los conllevó a salvar el mundo, ahora, su romance los salvó de sí mismos. Quizás resultara curioso como un jugador de soccer y un dedicado a la música lograsen concebir una relación. Nadie lo sabía, ni ellos tampoco. Existía un paradójico gusto revoloteando entre ellos que no se dejaba ahuyentar. Se hacía presente, profanando lo que muchos llamaban química. Pero para Yamato, en su vasto conocimiento recogido de la secundaria, la química sólo era para él una ecuación simple; Ácido que quema. Y eso se reducía lo que sentía por 'su mejor amigo'. Taichi le carbonizaba la razón, le pulverizaba los sentidos y le dejaba en carne viva la piel. Era esa debilidad que nadie podía quitar de él.

A sus amigos no les pareció ninguna extravagancia cuando empezaron a salir, a sus familias tampoco. Y todo por la patente atracción magnética que era tan gelatinosa como para ignorarla. Incluso, en ese momento, reunidos en un bar compartiendo la delicia de buena música y bebidas que seducía a la conciencia, estar juntos no era aporte para una incomodidad grupal por su clara imagen de relación cercana.

—Insisto que esa chica viste horrible —decía Mimi, haciendo énfasis con un pretensioso ademán de mano—. Si vas a presentarte en público, al menos tengan la amabilidad de elegir un guardarropa que no diera la sensación que vienes del circo.

—No seas tan dura con ella, Mimi —apaciguó Sora con una sonrisa cansada—. Su canción fue muy hermosa.

Yamato observó la nueva disputa entre las chicas que inició sobre la moda y la música debía guardar relación. No le dio demasiada importancia, relajándose en su puesto, observando a través de su vaso el entorno. Sintió una mano acariciar su rodilla bajo el sigilo de la mesa, y no tuvo que bajar la vista para saber de quien se trataba. Se movió un poco y descansó el borde de la pierna derecha sobre el regazo de Taichi en respuesta. Estaban tan cerca que podía permitírselo. A su vez, éste le dio una mirada traviesa, ascendiendo a su muslo, cerca de su entrepierna, y Yamato sólo le dio una sonrisa que tenía la picardía en los bordes.

 _"No te atrevas",_ se podía leer en ellas.

La charla continuaba abiertamente en la mesa, ocupando todos los comentarios y risotadas que se fueron atenuando conforme avanzaba la música.

—Su canción fue bastante triste, me dio la impresión que al final se le rompió la voz —congregó Hikari, quien rescató el tema de la banda anterior, lanzando una mirada al escenario.

Takeru esbozó una sonrisa y le regaló una caricia al hombro.

—No me pareció ver mucha energía en los músicos, a diferencia de la vocalista, ¿verdad, hermano? —Dirigió la pregunta al segundo rubio de la mesa, cómodamente hundido en los almohadones que los rodeaban.

Sin parecer interesado, abandonándose en una discreta conversación aparte con Taichi, Yamato reposaba el brazo en el espaldar acariciándole distraídamente algunos mechones castaños que alcanzaban sus dedos.

—...¿esas cosas tienen que ver? —preguntaba Taichi, arqueando las cejas con la espalda encorvada y los codos en la mesa.

—Claro que tienen que ver —Frunció el ceño Yamato.

—Es absurdo —gruñó Tai y eso provocó que el receptor se riera entre dientes. Su conversación apenas era audible, previsible que era algo sólo entre ellos—. Hablaré con Jiro.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Mimi sonriente, antes que Yamato le dirigiera la mirada. Ambos recordaron que seguían unidos a un círculo y parpadearon al verse siendo el centro de atención.

—Cosas sin importancia —evadió Taichi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué me decías, Takeru? —llamó el hermano mayor, mostrando que, entre la nebulosa de la burbuja, si le había oído.

—¿Qué opinabas sobre la presentación de la anterior banda?

Por inercia, Yamato envió su mirada a la tarima donde había algunos miembros removiendo instrumentos y colocando otros. Tras meditarlo un poco, contestó:

—La vocalista tiene talento y manejo del público, hasta el punto que puede cubrir la insensibilidad del resto de los miembros.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y fue Koushiro quien apartó el cómodo silencio que se asentó entre ellos, al recibir el anuncio de la siguiente presentación por el anfitrión.

—¿Y tú, Taichi? ¿Qué opinas?

Se reservaron las palabras y esperaron una respuesta. Al sentir la molestia de un premeditado público, Taichi resbaló su mirada al grupo y sonrió.

—Oí sólo la mitad de la canción —Terminó diciendo, acariciándose la parte trasera del cráneo—. Para mi gusto, está bien.

—¿Tu gusto? ¿La chica o la canción? —Takeru se rió y miró a Yamato—: Hermano, tienes competencia.

Mimi se carcajeó al ver la franja de arrugas que se dibujó en el gesto de Yamato y Sora aligeró la expresión.

—No, para nada. Yamato es mucho mejor —Lo observó Taichi con un brillo sinuoso en los ojos—. Sobre todo cuando se coloca esos pantalones ajustados que parece que se le infla el trasero.

Un empujón fue la primera reacción del músico, y todos se echaron a reír.

—Dudo que sepas la diferencia de una nota y otra —dijo después el músico con una ceja alzada.

—Claro que sé. —se defendió—. Ir a la mayoría de tus ensayos me ha enseñado que las bandas nunca están de acuerdo y en que un bajo es una guitarra a la que le robaron las cuerdas.

Ante la evidente molestia que nació en uno, Mimi se rió socarronamente y decidió darle más tensión al asunto.

—¿Ustedes siguen peleando como lo hacían de niños? —preguntó la elegida de la pureza, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —fue Hikari la que respondió, mirando a su hermano—. La última vez, llegó a casa con un cardenal en el labio.

—Quizás fue el mismo día en que mi hermano llegó con unos rasguños en los brazos —secundo Takeru y su hermano mayor le observó con dureza.

La mayoría no se sorprendió, pero fue Joe quien levantó su objeción con excesivo dramatismo. Sí, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

—¡Ustedes no pueden! —Los señaló con dedo acusador—. ¡¿Cómo es que lo siguen haciendo?!

—¿No podemos, qué? —Yamato ladeó la cabeza, inexpresivo.

Al notar lo brusco que fue su voz, suspiró y bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza para pasarla desapercibida. Todavía sentía la mano en su pierna y eso es buena señal que todavía seguían en buenos términos. Se apoya en el peso y lo convierte en su ancla.

—¡Golpearse! —respondió Joe—. En una relación eso no se puede.

—¿Por qué? —Esta vez, Yamato y Taichi preguntaron en unísono, sorprendidos.

Joe nunca se había caracterizado por mantener la calma, el pánico es notorio en la gesticulación de sus manos y en su rostro, al ver como Taichi y Yamato, le observaban con cierta curiosidad. Casi como si su reclamo fuera algo de otro mundo. Ni enfrentándose a Jesmon habían tenido esa perplejidad.

—¡¿Cómo qué por qué?! ¡Porque eso sería maltrato! —exclamó—. Incluso eso se podría denunciar ante las autoridades.

—¿O sea que puedo denunciar el gancho derecho de Yamato? —Sonrió Taichi con las palabras juguetonas, mirándolo de refilón.

—¿Y yo la estupidez innata de Taichi? —añadió Yamato—. No pueden arrestarme si lo conocieran.

La risa inunda el aire, y antes que alguien pueda añadir algo, las luces se apagaron dando inicio a la presentación de otra banda desconocida. En la oscuridad, Tai sintió una respiración conocida rozando su cuello, amenazante y silbante, que le hizo girar toda su atención a él.

—¿Estás molesto? —susurró, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Sin embargo, éste negó con la cabeza y cubrió su mano con la suya bajo la mesa.

—No soy tan infantil para enojarme con eso —habló finalmente, y en su voz no había presencia de molestia—. Sólo eres idiota, con eso no puedo luchar.

Taichi pintó esa curva de sol que le bajaba las defensas y se acercó para hablarle sobre el rostro.

—Sabes que este idiota puede hacerte decir otras cosas, en otras circunstancias. —se atrevió a decir, juntando sus frentes y amenazando su boca.

—Cállate. —Desvió la vista, pero el elegido del coraje no le dejó. Le dio dirección al mentón y lo atrajo para unir sus labios, acariciándole sutilmente la mandíbula. Fueron velados por la tenue oscuridad, mientras el show ya rugía en bar.

Yamato predice que puede ser corto y secreto, o eso creyó, porque como siempre ese hombre le tiraba las predicciones a la basura cuando se inclina más hacia a él profundizando el beso. No detuvo su desarrollo, y dejó caer el brazo en los anchos hombros sintiendo la sonrisa familiar ganando terreno. La saborea perfectamente, ha surfeado en sus curvas por mucho tiempo y sabe cómo jugar en ellas.

Sus amigos tenían toda la atención en la música que se desplazaba, y si alguno se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, le dejaban la clandestinidad de la privacidad e ignorancia.

Se separaron y eso sólo dejó un cierto de incomodidad. Vacío. Insatisfecho.

 _Maldito Yagami, ¿por qué haces eso?_

Taichi adivinó sus pensamientos y le ahuecó la mejilla.

—¿Quieres un poco de aire? —ofreció, jadeante en su boca—. ¿Un lugar sin público aparente?

—Los baños son un cochinero, vamos a fuera. —respondió, dando otra excusa poco categórica. De todas formas lo que menos estaban haciendo era ver el show, pensó.

Taichi se levantó, tomando su mano sorpresivamente atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.

—¿A dónde van? —quiso saber Takeru.

—A ver quién pega más fuerte —dijo Tai encogiéndose de hombros, apurando su vaso y luego miró a Joe—. Joe, sinos arrestan ya sabes que debes ir a buscarnos.

—¡Por favor, no digas eso! —se horrorizó el aludido y eso misión cumplida para el elegido de la valentía.

—No nos meteremos en problemas. —tranquilizó Yamato a su hermano menor al verle la curiosidad en la mirada. Miró a Taichi y una sonrisa se deslizó en su boca—. Espero. Ya volvemos.

—Si es que regresan —dijo maliciosamente Mimi, presagiando sus intenciones.

—Esos "casos" no llevan demasiado tiempo —contraatacó Tai riéndose, los efectos de la cerveza se hicieron evidentes en sus mejillas, en su voz y en lo atrevido que había sido su respuesta.

Hikari se enrojeció y Takeru también. Yamato lo dio un manotazo en señal de reprimenda, mientras Taichi rompía en una carcajada.

—Muévete de una maldita vez. —recriminó.

La risa del deportista se fue perdiendo en cuanto se alejaban, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas hacia ellos y comentarios que pocos alcanzaban a oír.

Al abandonar el grupo, Koushiro enclareció su garganta.

—¿Creen que regresen?

Sora esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tai dijo que eso no llevaba demasiado tiempo.

—x—

A las afueras, en el callejón cubierto de mugre y un fijo hedor a basura, la juvenil pareja se besaban calurosamente. Yamato sentía la pared de ladrillos a su espalda, las grietas, las líneas que la conformaban, y tuvo el pensamiento de que podría atravesarla si Taichi seguía presionándolo más contra ella.

Son febriles y rudos, y eso le gusta. No son damiselas. No son precisamente románticos y ser dulces o tiernos, forma algo ajeno a sus estándares. Ellos se conforman de violencia, disputas —verbales y físicas—, que de alguna u otra forma, transforman todo en un enfrentamiento y eso es lo que más aprecia de su relación. Le gusta como Taichi puede meterse dentro de su piel, entrar más en él más de lo que ya está y dejarlo desarmado. Un cigarrillo cuelga de su dedo, perdiéndose ante la ligera llama que lo consume hasta que cae el suelo cuando decide envolver e sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo atrae a él, cerca, muy cerca, donde el olor a cerveza sea detectable en su aliento.

A veces le sorprendía verse hilado con un noviazgo con quien fue su mejor amigo, antes no le cabía en la cabeza semejante barbaridad, por el sencillo hecho que cambiar algo entre ellos era detalles que le asustó en sus inicios. Amaba su relación con Taichi, su amistad, estar junto a él. De allí el chiste era el mismo hasta que lo veía con otras personas. Mujer u hombre, le calaba en lo más hondo, despertándole el peor humor y desde que Meiko optó por tomar una iniciativa para llamar una unión; fue una gota que derramó el vaso revelándole los verdaderos sentimientos que no se percató que existían.

—Cielos, Yamato —jadea Tai, con ambas palmas contra la pared flanqueándolo—. ¿Nos arrestarían si lo hacemos aquí?

La muestra de sus palabras la aprecia perfectamente, está tan duro como él y la idea de contenerse no le es tentadora. Ha perdido bastante decoro cuando ingresó al mundo de música y otros aderezos de un bajo mundo, trayendo a Taichi a ese lado para su mayor agrado.

—Deberían ser las normas —Su mano le hurga en el cinturón y lo desabrocha como quien tiene una larga experiencia—. ¿Tienes dinero para la fianza?

—Joe debe tener. —Es su respuesta, burlona.

Se ríen y vuelven a besarse. El clima está fresco, y la noche convierte sus alientos visibles en esa privada cercanía. Comparten un picoteo, otro y otro más, hasta que deciden mirarse con ese ardor de establecer los recuerdos en ella.

Parecen pensar lo mismo y se ríen.

—Yama…

—¿Alguna vez cerrarás la boca? —interrumpió, callándolo con un beso agresivo. Taichi no tiene que decirlo en voz alta, él lo pensaba también. Estar juntos era una locura, y ambos lo sabían

Llegar a ese punto no había sido fácil, aunque tampoco imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un tiempo antes…_

La noche se había desplomado casi a traición, con un aliento frío y un manto de abismos sin luces que resbalaba sobre los resquicios de las calles. Es tarde y la hora es lo menos le importa a Taichi en ese momento. Realmente, para su situación, el pronóstico del tiempo, el clima, incluso sus propios pasos, carecen de importancia para él.

Un escozor quema en su mejilla, y le hacen preguntarse qué diablos había hecho. Revisó su memoria una vez más, repasando y reviviendo, viéndose cometer el peor error de su vida a la tierna edad de diecinueve años.

 _Había besado a Yamato._

No era algo que fue planeado ni menos repasado con un meticuloso diálogo. Todo lo que ocurrió fue un mero apelativo de un impulso sin medidas; una improvisación que su mecanismo interno maniobró sin consultárselo. Volvió a pensar y una lluvia de incógnitas vino a él con oraciones trincadas. Para empezar, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quiso besar a Yamato? ¿Por qué la cercanía fue tan dolorosa y provocativa que hizo que su relación se quebrara en pequeños fragmentos?

Todo inició con una reunión casual, conversación simple y risas comunes. La tarde se deslizó en calma y ellos seguían juntos, charlando esas trivialidades que los amigos cuentan para llenar el silencio y bebiendo una botella de Vodka sabor frambuesa que al músico le habían regalado en el bar. Posteriormente, Yamato había colocado la canción de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de _Queen_ de fondo ambientando la habitación.

—¿No puedes colocar una canción más alegre? —se había quejado él, sin ápice de molestia, viendo como un pequeño mareo adulteraba su visión—. Si quieres hacerme dormir, sólo dímelo —se rió.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, Yagami, a decir de eso de…

—¡Yo elegiré esta vez! —le interrumpió y se tambaleó para ir hasta la laptop que reposaba en el escritorio—. _¡Yamato, let me_ go _!_

—Esa ni siquiera es la letra.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —Buscó rápidamente en el playist aleatorio de su amigo, que tenía más de cinco mil canciones según exageración de él mismo. Encontró la que quería y soltó una carcajada—. ¡Esto es música!

La canción de _Call Me Maybe_ de _Carly_ empezó a llenar el aire y no pasaron dos segundos para cuando ambos se encontraban perdiendo el aire en largas risas.

—Eres de lo peor —decía el músico aun con las palabras siendo rotas por los vestigios de la risa, sentándose en el suelo, espalda contra la cama y ese carmesí en las mejillas producto de las burbujas de licor que hacían fiesta en sus venas.

— _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_ —empezó a cantar Taichi y Yamato se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. _¡_ _So, my dear wife, call me maybe!_

El inglés de Taichi no es malo. Ha practicado bastante su pronunciación después de la muerte del profesor Nishijima, y aunque no es como si sonara como un occidental ya no hace el ridículo.

—¿Cómo es posible que soy amigo de este hombre que le gusta Carly Jepsen? —dijo sarcásticamente oyendo de lejos como el otro seguía cantando—. Y es ¡ _But here's my number, so call me maybe!_

—Siempre. Y me sé tu número.

Rodando los ojos y con una melodiosa risita muriendo en su garganta, Yamato cuando le miró y le sonrió, una sonrisa de tiernos pliegues. A Taichi siempre le había gustado, era como la brisa, suave y serena. Una que reservaba versos en sus bordes, que hablaba de maravillas en sus labios y le hizo perder todo al tener a su amigo sosteniéndole la mano acariciándole la palma sin decir nada, como si quisiera leerle las líneas en la piel y contarle una historia.

—En verdad… llegaste tarde —le dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo siento —respondió, en un mecanismo que había ganado después de verse hablando con la premeditada muerte.

—No lo sientas —Negó con la cabeza—. Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo.

 _No quiero volver a perderte._

La frase cuelga en el aire pero no lo dice y tampoco es necesario. Con ello, Taichi no pudo sostenerse del razonamiento o la pertinencia, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al verse dibujando mentalmente el contorno del cuerpo de Yamato bajo aquellas ropas deportivas que llevaba puesta. La música seguía sonando, pero ya era ajena a sus oídos cuando sus pensamientos lo metieron dentro de una burbuja.

Deseó tocarlo, sentir el pulso silbando y cantando melodías bajas que iban a su propio ritmo dentro la piel. No sabía si era por las dosificaciones que adormilaban su sentido común, sacando los deseos más sucios a la luz, y hacerle cometer la peor estupidez.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado y quiso mentirse por esa vez que su amigo pensaba lo mismo. Que la electricidad y química entre ellos podrían crear hasta una radioactividad, y que para muchos tan obvio como si estuviera pintado en las paredes.

Fue esa reflexión quien lo traicionó, quien inició esa locura cuando su espalda se inclinó y sus labios alcanzaron los de Yamato. Eran tersos y delgados, y por un momento creyó que saltó al vacío. Tenían el sabor vivo de la vodka, quizás algo de almizcle y un poco de nicotina porque su usuario se fumó un cigarro hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Por supuesto, eso no disminuye el gusto y sólo lo acelera.

Para su mala suerte, la realidad le patea porque la reacción contigua fue clara, dura como roca según la naturaleza, recibiendo el manotazo junto con la pregunta del millón: _¿Qué diablos te pasa, Taichi?_

¿Qué diablos le pasó? Él se quiso preguntarse lo mismo, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Lo que estaba dentro de él tomó finalmente forma y ahora se abrumaba con ver esos ángulos. Besarlo fue mejor que imaginarlo. Algo dentro de la mente de Taichi se rompió, con un chasquido como si hubiese abierto una puerta que no sabía que estaba a la espera del giro de su pomo.

Se tiró en el césped con aire resignado, concluyendo un desastroso final:

Le gustaba Yamato.

 _I threw a wish in the well…_

Sí, Carly tenía razón. Lanzó un deseo, quizás, al pozo equivocado.

—x—

Yamato no podía entender del todo lo que había ocurrido. Barajeó en su mente una vez más los sucesos anteriores y no encontró acciones de su parte que determinaran ese fatal final. Risas, comentarios, bebidas, ¿qué otra cosa podía explicar que Taichi lo hubiera besado?

Él no estaba particularmente en total estado de ebriedad para no medir sus acciones, sabía que Taichi mucho menos y eso le trae encima un nuevo enjambre de preguntas. Correr a perseguir a su amigo no es tan simple, ya ha pasado un buen rato y quién sabe dónde podría haber ido. Eso no era una jodida novela donde los personajes parecían tener GPS para encontrarse o corrían demasiado lento para ser encontrados. Definitivamente ese no es el caso, ese es el mundo real y es inútil pensarlo tan siquiera.

Decide llamarlo pero también es inútil. En alguna parte oye el celular de Taichi sonar y eso le hace suspirar con fuerza. Se lleva las manos de la cabeza y estira la piel de su rostro. Necesita saber qué hacer ahora, no siente que su relación se fue a un vacío sin fondo. Puede arreglarlo. Cree poder hacerlo. Sólo necesita hablar. O pensar. O lo que sea.

Sin embargo, ahí está el dilema.

¿Qué debería arreglar?

¿Qué debería decir?

¿Qué necesita pensar?

Con una rendición natural, se tira en el mueble y maldice. Piensa en Taichi y en el vestigio que sus labios han dejado sobre los suyos. Su mente tembló con el recuerdo y su corazón cambió de partitura para acelerar su tamborileo.

Es un fuerte hormigueo que repercute en su interior y sabe que eso le iba a embrujar los sueños.

—x—

Esa semana fue un infierno para Yamato. No solo podía adjuntar los ensayos mal preparados de su banda, los conciertos en agenda y las clases extras que ha tenido que tragarse por faltar tanto a clases. Lo peor, y lo más molesto en su criterio, en toda la puta semana, no había visto a Taichi en absoluto. Sabía que no era coincidencia, era ilógico pensar que, en la escuela, un lugar tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande, les impidiera encontrarse una sola vez.

Si Taichi lo estaba evitando, sin duda lo mataría. Ni siquiera le había devuelto el teléfono y no pensaba usar un tercero para ello. Era su primera y única excusa para tener un motivo aparentemente convencible para sí mismo.

A veces le picaba la curiosidad en revisarlo pero al nacer la idea, la abandonaba rápidamente porque no sabía exactamente lo que quería buscar. No es que eso fuera necesario. Él creía que sabía todo de ese chico. Taichi era un libro abierto, no ocultaba secretos y no le importaba conservarlos. Los decía abiertamente y no le preocupaba lo que podrían soplar las consecuencias. Cuando besó por primera vez una chica, Yamato lo supo. Cuando durmió con una mujer, también. Conversaban desenvueltamente de los libertinajes que la popularidad les proporcionaba y se reían de ella como un buen chiste.

Taichi por el futbol. Él por la banda. Podían tener mujeres, fiestas, atención de todo tipo de géneros y ese estereotipo juvenil que en ocasiones era molesto.

Se consideraban un dúo de hierro, cada uno tan característicamente fuerte que juntos eran la mejor combinación. Si alguien se involucraba con Taichi, Yamato se incluía y viceversa. Contar sus peleas callejeras era tan divertido como contar sus visitas a la comisaría. Ellos tenían experiencia del mundo digital, su miedo, el equilibrio para dominar las emociones y pensar con una cabeza madura pese a ser jóvenes y volátiles.

Y como eran adolescente se permitían ser descuidados. Ser estúpidos. Koushiro les advierte que se cuiden, que tengan cuidado, pero poco le presta atención y Taichi resuelve todo una sonrisa y un asentimiento que es del todo una mentira compleja.

Hay otra cosa que los hace ser un la mejor combinación y es una que Yamato no tiene que decir en voz alta: Taichi es imprudente, y él, bueno, él no se considera una persona paciente.

Taichi tendrá que lidiar con eso.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _ **N** otas finales:_ Me da emoción iniciar esta historia de estos niños, porque desde mucho me han gustado bastante pero tuve que volver a digimon para recordar ciertas cosas. No estará ligado totalmente a la trama, pero si habrá menciones. Tardo en actualizar, pero siempre aparezco.

Las canciones que mencioné pueden buscarlas abiertamente en Youtube. Para quienes no sepan, la frase de "I threw a wish in the well", significa: Lancé un deseo al pozo. Y así comienza la canción de Call Me Maybe x'D. Me reí sólo en imaginármelo.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Fragmentos esparcidos

**_N_** _otas:_ Seguimos con esta pequeña serie. Para dar más entendimiento en los saltos temporales será: pasado-presente-pasado.

* * *

 **C** apítulo 2: Fragmentos esparcidos

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** ulminaba el último período de clases para cuando el cielo empezó a pintarse por mantos carmesí, decorados por ríos de nubarrones que anunciaban la proximidad de la noche. Velando y amparando la espera de Ishida Yamato, quien aguardaba sentado en un banco. A su alrededor, lo envolvía una cierta aura de tranquilidad que volvía hielo su alrededor, como un aliento que escalaba con dedos puntiagudos por los puntos sensibles.

Su hermano lució preocupado, pero dejó en claro a Takeru que tenía la situación bajo control; que sus preguntas y ansiedad eran innecesarias. A su vez, porque no quería interrupciones, envió un mensaje escueto a su padre avisándole que llegará tarde a cenar.

Recibió una respuesta pero no se molestó en abrirla. Estaba interesado en la hora, y en los minutos que se deshacen en las manecillas del reloj que colgaba de la pared. Es una espera continua, pasan dos horas y ya siente su imperturbabilidad perderse en orificios que cuentan los siguientes segundos.

La primera campanada marcó el fin de su espera y la impaciencia afloró en sus poros.

El equipo de fútbol empieza a salir como hormigas sometidas al fuego, correteando, riéndose y vociferando comentarios sobre la injusticia de un tiro de esquina. Yamato conoce muy poco del deporte y no le es difícil de ignorar lo que le rodea. Atrapó la mirada de unos cuantos jugadores que le observaron con recelo, cuestionando su presencia en esos territorios. Y sin embargo, no le importa. Está dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquiera, a quién sea, porque de allí sus pies no se moverían sin ver a Taichi. Y, oh, la suerte parece sonreírle cuando lo alcanza a ver dentro del gimnasio. Parecía distraído y la mayor parte del equipo había salido.

Arrinconar a Taichi era casi un terreno versado para él y no dejó que el tiempo se escapara cuándo emprendió marcha. Sus pasos sobre la madera pulida resuenan, y para cuando Taichi levantó la vista ya era demasiado tarde. La grave reverberación de la puerta metálica hizo un brusco eco al cerrarse y ahora brindó peso a las miradas que se encuentran.

—Yamato. —reconoció Taichi y el nombre sonó pesado. Como si lo hubiese arrancado con un gancho.

Aun quedaban dos jugadores más recogiendo algunos balones y eso le molestó. Les lanzó una mirada sigilosa, sin decir realmente nada. No era necesario, y éstos parecen entenderlo perfectamente. Observaron a Taichi en busca de apoyo, pero éste sólo asintió y eso bastó para que dejaran sus intenciones para salir corriendo a sus espaldas.

A solas, Yamato sintió que respiraba gelatina pero está tranquilo. Da un paso.

—Taichi —Su voz evidencia su desazón—. Iré directamente al grano —Los latidos resuenan en sus oídos, casi dejándolo sordo—: ¿Por qué diablos me estás evitando?

Notó que la mejilla de su amigo había un rasguño perdiendo color y eso le provocó un hueco en el estómago. El silencio aplastó su respuesta y Yamato no dudó en empujar sus pasos para agarrar a Taichi por la camisa. La presión era lo que único que hacía salir los que los acongojaba, y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Suéltame, Yamato —dijo fríamente Taichi.

Dos segundos más tarde, un vendaval en forma de dos manos fuertes, lo hicieron retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—No te estoy evitando —Es lo que dice y Yamato sintió la ira hervir sus venas—. Sólo no he… tenido tiempo.

La última oración era floja, quebradiza y son los pedazos lo que hacen que se enfurezca más por esa patética mentira. Dispuesto a volver ese vidrio transparente escarcha; lanzó la primera piedra.

—¿Es por el beso? —adivinó—. ¿Es por eso?

La sorpresa brotó en las facciones del jugador, evidentemente no esperaba eso y no pasa demasiado cuando sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. Bajó la mirada y las líneas que se formaron en su cuello, develan que está apretando la mandíbula.

Seguía sin decir nada.

Segundo estoque. _Lo siento, Taichi._

—No es la primera vez que un chico me besa, ebrio, Taichi —Lo dice con apremio, con el deseo de eliminar la vergüenza. Si eso es lo que sentía su mejor amigo, estaba dispuesto a barrerla bajo cualquier medio—. Cuando estamos así, hacemos cualquier estupidez…

—¡No es eso! —Después de callar por más de cinco minuto, finalmente decidió interrumpirlo—. No es eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa para que crees esa barrera entre nosotros?

Taichi lo observó directamente y, por un momento, Yamato calló. Pasaba siempre. Cuando lo penetraba de esa manera con esos ojos marrones, se sentía indefenso, como si su amigo fuese a soltarle algo más que un puñetazo. El dolor no es lo que le importa, ha aprendido a vivir con él; sin embargo, algo dentro de Taichi es capaz de dominarlo. Existe y no sabe lo que es.

—Esa barrera siempre ha existido, Yamato —reveló con tristeza—. Y yo la atravesé…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, y en su interior se dijo que era un idiota. Estaba arrojando varias conclusiones y no quería tomar la que tenía más sentido. Hay un cierto nerviosismo entre ellos, como una barrera magnética que les impide el paso. Yamato se preguntó si lo que hay detrás en ciertamente peligroso, o existe algo más. Y si Taichi ya lo había visto.

—Me gustas, Yamato —confesó finalmente—. Me gusta mi mejor amigo. Puedes odiarme por ello.

A Yamato se le vino el mundo a los pies.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Presente]_

La luz del amanecer entró a raudales por las ventanas, en la estancia de ese motel barato que Taichi se había molestado en costear después de, literalmente, haber sido rescatados de la estación de policía.

Yamato y él habían pronosticado ese hecho; pero el motivo varió totalmente. No fueron llevados a la comisaría precisamente por tener sexo al aire libre y ser etiquetados como exhibicionistas. No. Hubiese sido más fácil si las circunstancias tomaban esa tangente, sin embargo; la vida social, en su versión más precaria, era más difícil de predecir.

Lo recuerda como sucesos atropellándose entre sí. Taichi no podía olvidar la impaciente lengua de Yamato paseando por su cuello, y la sensación de tenerlo clavado contra la pared. Pero todo acabó como una piedra en una ventana cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención.

Eran cinco, había contado y, por la expresión de sus rostros, claramente ellos marcaban el final de su búsqueda. Un gruñido por parte del músico fue su primera alerta y lo demás, sólo fue un declive. Según entendió, esos chicos tenían anteriores desacuerdos con Yamato. Desacuerdos que sólo se arreglaban con unas cuantas botellas rotas y gotas de sangre. Reconoció a un anterior miembro de los Teen-Wolf, de la ex banda de su compañero y ya los otros eran rostros sin nombres.

Ocurrió rápido, palabras furiosas, reclamos que pasaron a gritos y posteriormente a puños. Y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión; celos. El esfuerzo de Knife of Day estaba labrando en cada concierto, estaba creando un abanico de enemistades vistiéndose de recelos.

Observó en silencio la disputa, hasta que el puño de Yamato —famoso por romper innumerables mandíbulas— se alzó en lo alto con un elegante arco para atravesar el primer rostro. Entre hombres, los asuntos enmarañados personales se resolvían volteándose las quijadas y eso fue lo que precisamente ocurrió. Aquel ex miembro de la banda y Yamato compartieron una disputa justamente no verbal. Nadie intervino, eran asuntos de dos y si la suma llega a cinco, sin duda tendrían que improvisar.

Sólo cuando los gritos angustiados de una mujer que transcurría por la calzada, lanzando afligidos socorros fue que la policía hizo su aparición, llevándose a todos, incluyéndolos a ellos. No fue un protocolo que le gustara, pero ser parte de la lista de 'Los niños elegidos' que los laboratorios y departamentos del gobierno se encargaban de encubrir, les dio cierto beneficio.

Con una advertencia y un sermón, abandonaron las instalaciones con aire ausente.

Yamato permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que él le había tomado de la mano para detener el paso. Se observaron entre la bruma de la madrugada y la neblina danzando en espirales, como dos buenos amigos. Y, no obstante, ellos no eran buenos ni menos amigos. Corrió su dedo por el pómulo que empezaba a hincharse, acercando sus labios para depositarle un roce.

—Me duele, no hagas eso —se quejó Yamato.

—Déjame ser romántico, idiota —Se rió, buscando su mano para enlazarla.

—Puedes serlo sin tocarme las zonas donde tengo verdugones. —resaltó, apartándolo—. Esto apesta.

—Para mí le rompiste la madre —mencionó él—. No creo que sea capaz de tan siquiera dar una declaración oficial.

Una pausa, corta y algo pesada pero fue suficiente para insinuar el asomo de una delgada torcedura en los labios del elegido de la amistad.

—No quiero regresar al bar —anunció el músico. Se dio un vistazo rápido y, más que una hinchazón tomando terreno en la mejilla, todo estaba en perfecto orden—. Ese idiota me rasgó la camisa.

No era un corte profundo que llame la atención, y sabía que Yamato sólo buscaba una excusa para no volver tras penosa salida. Sugirió un escape más profundo, a una cueva sin fondo en las entrañas de un motel donde quisieron apartarse un poco de sus identidades y estar a solas.

Ascendieron por la escalera de una espiral lamentable, cubierta de una mugre que apenas se adivinaba al reluz ocre de bombillas desnudas y cansadas que pendían de un cable pelado. Las llaves eran sólo una tarjeta gastada que tenía innumerables grietas y Taichi podría juzgar que pronto podrían quedar sólo trozos. Rota, quizás, como ellos estaban ahora.

La habitación olía a humedad y estaba de más decir que nadie se había molestado en cubrir ciertos servicios básicos de limpieza a las paredes. No era un detalle que tuviera importancia, ninguno se tendía en líneas ostentosas y eso era algo que pasaba a segundo plano cuando sus cuerpos estaban ocupados en otros asuntos. Yamato se tiró boca arriba en la cama, el olor agrio se desprendía de la tela así como la rigurosidad dentro de su fricción.

Se sentó junto a él, hundiendo con su peso ese lado del colchón que chilló aparatosamente y Yamato hizo amago en los labios al tener un beso dejando caer las alas bajo su ombligo.

—Me preguntaba cuándo íbamos a tomar lo que dejamos a media —Giró la cabeza, extendiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Lo siguiente, lo evocó con imágenes más mórbidas, dulces gemidos y el sonido de cama revoloteando contra la pared. La sudorosa piel plateada que resbalaba ante la suya, la curvatura perfecta de la espalda de Yamato que prometía más doblaje. Le clavó los dedos en los muslos y apuró aún más sus caderas, penetrando con avidez y perdiendo la cordura en el pasaje cuyos sendos lo enloquecía. Su compañero parecía sentirse igual, lo percibía en su sonrisa gastada, en sus ojos azules cubierto de una bruma de éxtasis y los movimientos que se acoplaron en una clemencia de pantomima que exigía más. De esa boca puritana salieron muchas palabras, quizás algunas que no estaban en el decoro, porque si estaban embarrados de suciedad; era lógico que inclusos sus oraciones estuvieran cubiertas para armar algo coherente salvo de palabras de embriaguez. Aquel lecho parecía tan inocente al principio, ahora, chillaba en coro con ellos en el afán de unirse al concierto.

Compartieron miradas que envolvían profundos significados, mimos, besos eternos que se transformaban en sonrisas secretas que soportaban el peso en los labios. Incluso hizo reír a Yamato con una ocurrencia, haciendo eclipse de una buena carcajada. Yamato siempre había tenido una risa maravillosa. Era como un arrullo. Como la música, tal vez. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la oyó.

En el aire había un perfume grasiento; olía a comida y a sexo. A sudor y placer. No supo en qué momento se había rendido ante el cansancio y buscar en el paradisíaco mundo de los sueños algo de energía. Durmió quizás una hora, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero si juzgaba como la luz penetraba en la habitación, debió pasar un buen tiempo.

Estiró el brazo para localizar a Yamato, resbalando los dedos por la curva dorsal que brillaba al rubor del amanecer, provocando un ligero murmullo que ahuyentó el silencio. Quizás como hacían con los sueños deshilachados y medio olvidados.

Se acercó más a él, desfilando la mirada sobre la silueta boca abajo y, desnuda, cubierta sólo por un manto con rapaduras de la cadera para abajo. La piel brillaba, como si fueran lágrimas de cuarzo que se trenzaban antes los hilos de luz dorada. Con su aliento sedujo los omóplatos, enamoró a la clavícula, depositando plumas de roces sobre los hombros que su benefactor no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa.

—Tai… —soltó con suavidad.

—Quiero perderme contigo —susurró al oído, cubriéndolo como una capa con su cuerpo—. Incluso en la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Yamato, anillos azules que cautivaban cualquier corazón, se abrieron lentamente con las largas y rubias pestañas que parecían pequeñas coronas. Recorrió con la incesantemente la habitación, como si buscara una salida y, al detenerse al contacto visual, la encontró.

Sonrió nostálgico, y ladeó la cabeza para buscarle los labios.

—Desde hace mucho que lo estamos, Tai. —fue lo que dijo, el aliento de la tristeza tintando cada palabra, antes soltar una honda respiración y estirar los músculos dormidos.

Taichi observó con placer, como aquel cuerpo parecía perfecto para desperezarse. La soltura de liberar la tensión de sus músculos que afinaban los huesos de las caderas. La expuesta la espalda que profundizaba la sonrisa de la columna. El modo en que alzaba el vientre, el pecho, echando la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo el cuello, como si hinchara su mente con una oración que pedía una caricia.

Esperó el momento indicado luego atacó. Empezó rodeándolo con un brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo abrazó y sintió la rigidez liberarse en sus brazos, como un alambre que han cortado. Yamato hizo el afán de llamarlo pero no le oyó, estaba muy entretenido atendiendo a la súplica de su cuello. Besando su pulso, sintiendo como la respiración se formaba en el pecho y saltaba por el ducto de la garganta. Respiración, saliva y un delicado gemido era lo que ocupaba ahora aquella tráquea, y no puede evitar sonreír ante el estremecimiento que nació en aquellos poros. No pasó mucho cuando unos brazos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo abrazó también con las piernas.

Permanecieron un rato así, juntos, como si esperaran el nacimiento de Omegamon.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunta, neutral, la acompaña con un silbido.

Sólo durmieron un par de horas, menos tal vez, aún así, Yamato le observó silente.

Asintió, porque no quiso decirlo, no quería verse mintiéndose a sí mismo o a Taichi. La poca exactitud en una vaga respuesta permite ocultar la verdad sin convertirla en una mentira. Ya su propio semblante estaba escrito con tonos trágicos.

Al rato, Yamato se giró en la cama, reposando su pecho en la fría colcha. Observaba la ventana en silencio, y el elegido del coraje se preguntaba qué pensamientos estarían ejercicio el rol de castigo.

Una idea vino a él al ver un objeto en el buró cerca de la cama, y como era natural que si no había aseo en la recámara, el aire acondicionado también estropeado sólo soltaba respiraciones roncas y sólo producía gruñidos que perturbaban el aire. El calor era ligero, pero con actividad rítmica el sudor los viste delicadamente.

Con ello, posó nuevamente un dedo en la espalda lánguida y trazó en la fina capa de sudor una letra.

"Y"

Hizo otro giro, y dibujó tres más.

"A" - "M" - "A".

El músico se rió, muestra que había entendido. Continuando, más abajo, en medio de los huesos del lomo zigzagueó la siguiente palabra.

"QUIERES…"

Hubo una ligera tensión, y eso esbozó una picardía en su boca. Su dedo volvió a resbalarse dando como nacimiento la siguiente letra de una forma deliberadamente lenta…

"C…"

Hubo la deformación de arrugas que se formaron en la frente de Yamato, y era su momento justo para culminar. Se acercó a su oído, viendo como seguía como los ojos cerrados, ligeramente temblando.

—Di que sí —pidió al fin, resbalando un pequeño aro al dedo anular.

Yamato abrió los ojos de sopetón, pero no le dejó lanzarse a la verdad y terminó su pregunta:

"COCINARME…?"

Si pudiese darle sonido a la escena en el momento, Taichi podía imaginarse una colisión de autos.

Un furioso rubor incendió las mejillas de Yamato, y no hubo evitar soltar la más grande carcajada cuando éste le observó turbado.

—Por favor. —suplicó con ojos dulces.

Yamato le maldijo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —rugió, levantándose molesto, exhibiendo su pecado en desnudez. Arrojando al suelo, donde yacían sus ropas libremente esparcidas, el pequeño alambre que había conseguido y el actor principal en su pequeña travesura.

Taichi perdió el aire ante las retorcidas carcajadas y se revolvió en ellas hasta que, Yamato, transformando su vergüenza en enojo, se situó sobre sus caderas empezándolo a asfixiar con la almohada.

Las risas flotaron en el aire, los insultos, pero el objetivo de Taichi había sido certero. Un día él abrirá su boca y dirá eso. Esa propuesta con la que desea enredarse con Yamato. Pero no en ese motel y definitivamente no en esas condiciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desparramado totalmente en su cama, con sus rubios cabellos cubriendo sus ojos y su propia oscuridad; Yamato contuvo con esfuerzo férreo las ansias que tenía de asesinar a alguien. Golpear, romper algo, lo que sea. Había pasado un mes desde que habló con Taichi sobre lo que sentía respecto a él, y con esas sencillas palabras fuera como si quitaran una carta en su castillo de naipes.

Sabía ya entonces que la huella de la realidad no tardaría en borrar el espejismo de su última salida juntos, sin verse envueltos en aires de incomodidad. Tenía la espina en el pecho, le dolía y le molestaba. No podía lidiar con la indiferencia con la que Taichi estaba tomando un patético gusto como le llamaba.

Intentó hablar con él, disuadirlo de la idea que se había metido entre ellos, rompiéndolos. Es decir, no podía negar que a él también le había agradado la sensación de los labios tropicales sobre los suyos, aún bajo la cúpula de sorpresa y ebriedad, despertó un cosquilleo que lo recorría incluso en las noches donde el sueño lo abandonaba completamente.

Casi todos los días desenterraba la conversación pasada y en como las líneas de palabras terminaron retorciéndose. Yamato nunca podría decir lo que pensaba sin que escoltara las palabras con gritos y enfado que voltearan su significado a lo que originalmente venía desde su interior.

Suspiró con desgano, girándose sobre su cuerpo para observar la cimbra de techo que estaba sobre él. Estiró su mano y observó su palma. Las líneas que la atravesaban y se derivaban hacia otros surcos lo distrajeron por un momento. Tan libres y nacientes que cada una seguía su ideal. Esa mano sostuvo una vez la de Taichi, dándose la fuerza para mantenerse a flote en un mar rugiente con ángeles proyectando sus halos para sembrarlos de esperanzas y milagros.

Cuando sentía los dedos de Taichi rozar los suyos, era como si una luz lo cubriera y ahuyentara todas las penumbras que se hundían en él. Se preguntó desde cuándo unos simples dedos pueden rociar dentro tanta tranquilidad.

¿Se debía al efecto de las flechas sagradas de los ángeles? ¿O eso sólo materializó aquello que existía en la sombra?

Él había probado a los diferentes géneros: hombres, mujeres, se sentía como un gusto al cual te acostumbras cuando la nicotina, el alcohol, la adrenalina y el olor pulgoso podían escoltar. Taichi no iba a ser menos en ello, pero era la primera vez que se encuentra reviviendo una y otra vez esa escena. Como si quisiera armarla nuevamente con otras piezas.

Taichi rozaba en él teclas que nadie podía tocar, y escribir en él letras que sólo entre ellos entendían, como si fuera un idioma. Lo sentía tan dentro que el simple hecho de pensar en perderlo, lo abrumaba torpemente.

Su experiencia en el digimundo acarició su corazón y le arrancó cada pedazo de nervio al ver a su amigo perderse en el abismo. Había desarrollado cierta paranoia y miedo desde entonces, con tan sólo recordar ese momento cuando no pudo permitirse ser débil, gritar su nombre y arañar a Omegamon por atender a una precipitada orden que él no consentía. Dejarse llevar por el dolor, ahogarse en su congoja, pero si él se corrompía, dejaba que su corazón se allanara al más frío sentimiento, Tsunomon sería el principal perjudicado.

"Si algo llega a pasarme, no dudes en tomar el mando", le había dicho Taichi antes de acudir a los mandos que los llevarían al mundo digital. Las advertencias volaron como hojas secas siendo arrastradas por las circunstancias, y ellos debían cavilar mejor sus posiciones como niños elegidos.

Un hueco estuvo almacenando los más oscuros miedos que acechaban su corazón. _Taichi, Taichi, Taichi, por favor que estés bien._

Koromon sollozó lo suficiente para atormentarlo, ¿y cómo culparlo?

Ahora, en esa realidad, él creía que podía sentirse de la misma forma. Una punzada de dolor se le había abierto en el pecho y se prolongaba hasta el brazo derecho, en un reguero de pólvora encendida, pulverizando sus nervios con crueldad.

La mano cayó como peso muerto sobre su rostro, y el ardor en los ojos que empezaba a ser molesto. Una de sus especialidades adheridas que aprendió con los años, es que podía sentir cuando algo en Taichi se rompía. Era como si pudiera sentir la grieta vibrando y sollozando, en busca de un socorro.

Se preguntaba si su amigo podía sentir lo mismo…

Un profundo cansancio le asaltó tan pronto consideró esa red de recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, cediendo sus fuerzas al nefasto agotamiento y dejarse cautivar unos minutos por la oscuridad. Dormitó, quién sabe cuánto tiempo, para cuando una vibración empezó a perturbar sus sueños. Fue demasiado insistente para molestarle y buscar a tientas el móvil con el entrecejo fruncido.

Seguía la llamada cuando lo encontró y se lo llevó a la oreja en gesto automático.

—¿Qué? —La voz le salió pastosa, atajada aún dentro de su garganta.

—¿Te desperté?

Los ojos se le abrieron en par y lo que le restaba cubierto por una nube de espesura, se retiró como si rayos de luz lo atravesaran.

—¿…Taichi?

—¿Estás en tu casa? —Sonaba ansioso.

Se incorporó lentamente de la cama, notando una molestia que empezaba a nacer en su sien. Mal momento para un dolor de cabeza.

—Sí —Corto y escueto fue su respuesta. No esperaba estirar más pese a sus impulsos. Primero, después de días de silencio, sin responder ni sus llamadas ni sus mensajes. Huyendo como si él fuera una peste de las que todos se corroen.

—Te espero abajo, tenemos un problema. —le respondió, y por el tono de su orden, las alarmas se encendieron—. Y trae tu digivice.

Sí, muchos problemas. Al parecer, sólo en el desastre donde ellos pueden entenderse.

Pueden salvar el mundo y no pueden salvarse a sí mismos.

Así de irónica era su vida.

* * *

 _Continuará._

 **N/** finales: Taichi es todo un engendro del mal jaja. Gracias a todos los que depositaron sus reviews, motivándome. Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Me disculpo si hay errores, no pude revisarlo.


	3. Sentimientos a la deriva

**_N_** _otas_ : Este cap está más enfocado al presente, pero para el siguiente nos enfocaremos en el pasado. Debo decir que aunque tenía las ideas, lo escribí sin inspiración.

 ** _A_** _gradecimientos:_ A _Darkela_ por su review en el capítulo anterior que, pese a que no es muy fan de las metáforas, sigue aquí jaja. ¡Gracias, linda!

Como sigo usando historias paralelas será: Pasado-presente.

 _Última escena del capítulo anterior_ : Yamato medita sobre su relación con Taichi, antes que éste mismo le llamara sobre un nuevo caso de distorsión.

* * *

 **C** apítulo 3: Sentimientos a la deriva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** ajó aparatosamente las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos, casi de tres en tres, hasta llegar al vestíbulo con la respiración saltando de su garganta. Taichi le esperaba en la entrada con los goggles colgando del cuello y Yamato al verlos despolvó de su mente el ácido peso que había significado tener esos artefactos simbología de coraje.

Sus miradas se enlazaron en un cruel silencio y solo pasaron dos segundos cuando la de Taichi se desvió. Sintió como algo dentro de él empezó a hervir, frunciendo el ceño, usando todas las energías espirituales para no agarrarle del cuello.

Con un vasto esfuerzo, logró controlarse, siendo el primero en hablar:

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, apartando esas espinas que entorpecían su relación.

—Hay una distorsión. —le manifestó brevemente andando el paso—. ¡Vamos!

La sorpresa dio decoro a las líneas de su rostro y se encontró preguntándose por qué diablos tenía que ocurrir eso ahora. Se suponía que ellos habían... eliminado a Meicomoon. Habían salvado una vez más el mundo, ¿o sólo fue un telón de imaginaria paz?

—¡¿Cómo que distorsión?! —exigió saber, persiguiendo los pasos de su amigo—. Se supone que acabamos con ese… problema.

Un espectro de oscura expresión apareció en el rostro del elegido del coraje.

—No lo sé, Koushirou me dijo que podía ser un residuo. —respondió Taichi, corriendo como si para él fuera una clase de danza. A Yamato le gustaba verlo precipitarse, le recordaba cuando lo veía jugar como si la cancha fuera un salón de juegos, pero también le recordaba que esa misma ímpetu fue la misma que casi lo llevó a las manos de la muerte—. Si quedaron Digimon infectados...

Él no quería adivinar el resto. Significaba añadirse esos miedos sobre pérdidas y lamentos. Pesadillas que negaban a desaparecer incluso con el sigilo del amanecer.

—¿Crees que Gabumon y los demás...? —No terminó de hablar, y no era necesario. Sabía que Taichi podía armar la sopa de letras que estaba regando a la mesa.

—Debemos evitarlo.

Llegaron al parque de Odaiba, placeres de diversión sino fuera porque allí tuvieron su primer encuentro con Alphamon. Yamato veía todo en orden, empero, al dar una rápida repasada notó una cierta vibración perturbando el aire. Taichi ya tenía los goggles velándole los ojos y la mandíbula tensa no le dio buen presagio.

Antes de preguntarle qué estaba viendo, una explosión sacudió sus oídos y el bramido de gritos no tardó en escandalizar al público. Había una retorcida familiaridad en todo aquello cuando sus ojos captaron como una lluvia de escombros, precisaba su objetivo hasta donde ellos estaban y solo sintió como unos brazos le rodearon con una fuerza que lo impulsó lejos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para captar todos los sucesos con la vista; rodaron sobre un bache descuidado de escaleras, deteniéndose cuando aterrizó con fuerza sobre su espalda perdiendo todo el aire de sopetón.

Le costó recobrarse, con la cabeza palpitándole y algunas de sus costillas golpeadas. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y el cielo azul se dibujó sobre él. Jadeó de dolor, al despertarle ciertas dolencias, costándole unos segundos tomar su cerebro nuevamente.

Buscó a su amigo con la vista y lo encontró a unos pasos de él, con el rostro incrustado al suelo.

—Tai... —llamó, levantándose con voluntad, para luego encender sus articulaciones con la viva adrenalina—. ¡Taichi!

Corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado para tomarlo en sus brazos. Lo primero que notó era un arañazo en la sien que ya empezaba a lagrimear gotas escarlata, mientras los ojos del Taichi temblaron débilmente antes de abrirse nuevamente. Aquel color trigueño que le daba la sensación de hogar. _Cálido_. De un despertar tranquilo y seducido por el aroma del café.

—¿Yama...?

—¿Puedes levantarte? —quiso saber—. Debemos salir de aquí.

Recibió un asentamiento en respuesta y tres segundos más tarde, ambos se encontraban de pie.

—Es Leomon, Yamato —dijo después de un momento—. Logré verlo.

—¿Qué?

—Leomon está atacando el parque. —repitió.

Otra explosión se alzó al aire y Yamato no sabía a qué hebra de razonamiento aferrarse, porque ser parte de un aglomerado y sintético grupo de adolescentes que los hacían llamar _'los elegidos'_ , le habían roto esa vena de no creer en lo imposible.

Una nube de polvo y escombros les bloqueó la vista que, al disiparse, notaron como Leomon había aparecido frente a ellos, soltando roncas rezongadas en tanto se acercaba con fuertes pasos.

—Niños... Elegidos... —gruñó, soltando espirales infectadas que desintegraban su alrededor.

Retrocedieron, sintiendo esos temores que la piel tendía a alertar. Yamato estaba buscando una salida de escape, y en su periferia no tenía nada más que el lago a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué diablos está infectado? —murmuró Yamato, siguiendo de cerca los pasos del Digimon.

Taichi no respondió. Tenía esa mirada centrada en sus ojos, alerta y firme, que en ocasiones le hacía temblar. Leomon soltó un desgarrado rugido y se abalanzó hacia delante; directo hacia ellos. Lo esquivaron lanzándose a los costados, tratando de alejarlo de la multitud que salía a trompicones, entre gritos e histerias suplicando un aliento de auxilio.

Yamato se había abierto la piel de los codos al aterrizar sobre el pavimento rústico, despertando punzadas en sus nervios. El dolor era lo que menos le importaba, en esos momentos sólo eran pequeñas punzadas que no molestaban. El verdadero problema era que el Leon digital había fijado su vista hacia él, yendo en su caza.

—¡Yamato, levántate! —lo alertó Taichi a lo lejos, previniendo la embestida.

Un borrón dorado embistió contra él, que logró esquivarla por los pelos cayendo una vez más, arañándose las palmas que tanto se esmeraba en cuidar por su instrumento. Sintió unas manos debajo de sus axilas que lo obligaron a establecerse sin cuidado alguno y no tenía que girarse para darle una minuciosa identificación.

—Vamos a llevarlo hacia el muelle, allí lo alejaremos de la ciudad —dijo agitado Tai, con la línea de sangre que ya había hecho un largo sendero sobre su rostro.

Asintió. Era vagamente consciente que, su celular oculto en alguno de sus bolsillos, vibraba con insistencia y que se molestó por ignorar drásticamente. Tenía otros asuntos de que encargarse cuando digiriendo la mirada al frente, Leomon fijaba sus ojos enloquecidos y asaltó una vez más. Si ellos tuviesen a sus Digimon consigo podrían hacerle frente, podrían defenderse sin sentirse indefensos. Y claro que esos debían ser los designios sino fuera que desde Himekawa traicionó a la organización del cual nunca recordaba su nombre, habían ordenado que por un tiempo los seres digitales debían permanecer en su mundo.

Y ahora ellos debían alejar a Leomon de la sociedad para que no infringiera daños y terminara de volver trozos la poca reputación que le quedaban a los de su especie. Ya de por sí la credibilidad y el miedo que envolvían a los seres digitales seguía siendo comprometida incluso a esas alturas del partido.

 _«No nos dará tiempo»,_ era lo que pensaba Yamato. A lo que se dieran vuelta, serían una galleta frágil en los dientes del Digimon infectado.

La presión que se cernía sobre su hombro le daba a entender que Taichi pensaba lo mismo. Quién diría que terminarían con final tan lamentable. Tomó su mano, tal y como hacían cuando la situación los enredaba en hilos de muerte, porque el contacto le hacía pensar que juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa. Recibió una ligera sorpresa y luego una respuesta; sus dedos se enlazaron.

Leomon atacó una vez más y ellos solo cerraron los ojos, dejándose caer ante lo inevitable.

 _«Yamato, perdóname»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Presente]_

 **C** aía la tarde en el café donde se encontraban. Estaba aglomerado y abarrotado por personas que tuvieron la misma idea que ellos de disfrutar del especial de la nueva exhibición de postres, robando el poco aire que habitaba sobre ellos. A penas y cabían dentro del establecimiento, sintiendo de alguna forma retintines de claustrofobia al ver esa afluencia humana.

—¿Quieres ir a otra parte? —le preguntó a Yamato, que permanecía frente a él con una mirada fruncida y clara desaprobación.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estamos aquí —se resignó, recargándose en su puesto con el fantasma de un puchero en sus mejillas.

Taichi quiso reírse y sólo una dulce curva dobló las costuras de sus labios. Eso claro, fue hasta que vio como Yamato miraba el reloj que le envolvía la muñeca, para luego dejar ir el más lamentable suspiro.

Para su mala suerte, él sabía el significado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Le sonrió con indulgencia, jugando con la pajilla de su bebida.

Yamato le observó, lucía un poco demacrado que hacía resaltar sus pómulos hundidos. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras y la mirada caída. Sus ojos seguían igual de azules, igual de hermosos, pese a la sombra de tristeza que batallaba por robarle brillo. El golpe que había recibido la noche anterior recogió color que, para evitar malas lenguas y especulaciones, lo había disfrazado con algo de maquillaje.

—Lo siento —fue lo que dijo el rubio, lanzando la mirada a las vidrieras que los dividían de la sociedad y allí encontró a un hombre, embutido un sedoso traje negro de seda.

Taichi lo conocía y alzó la mano para saludarle. Era el guardaespaldas de Yamato. Se llamaba Brutus, un afroamericano de procedencia extrajera que la agencia donde Yamato estaba, sembró contrato. Sabía que sus cejas se arrugaron un poco con la idea que no volvería a verlo en un tiempo, y casi deseó que todo se detuviera para estar más de lo que gozaban juntos.

Unos dedos rozaron los suyos, trayendo su mente al establecimiento y vio a Yamato sonriéndole.

—¿Vendrás al concierto? —susurró, inclinándose sobre la mesa para decirlo a una proximidad más privada.

Él lo pensó.

—Por el momento, creo que sí. —bromeó, sólo para aligerar el ambiente. A veces se le olvidaba que ya vivían en mundos diferentes, a pesar de tener de resaltantes a las estudiantes de secundaria que se acercaban a ellos con chillidos, suplicando fotos y hermosos trazos que le hacían llamar autógrafos por parte de Yamato.

Ese pensamiento le distrajo un momento, y obvió que Brutus le respondía con una sonrisa también agitando la mano. Se levantaron, serpenteando entre la multitud que se apretujaban contra ellos.

El sol de la tarde lo encandiló y tuvo que taparse del sol que atravesaba su córnea.

—¡Hey, Brutus! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó Taichi afablemente, sonriendo a conciencia.

—Buenas tardes, estimado Yagami —contestó cordial inclinando la cabeza, con un acento que complicaba su entendimiento. La lengua japonesa no era su fuerte, y prefería hablar en inglés cosa que, sólo por ser juguetón, Taichi se tomaba la molestia de hacer—. Espero que esté usted bien.

—¿Todavía con la formalidad? —Se rió, haciendo vibrar los hombros—. Me debes una pizza.

—¿Disculpe?

—¡Ese fue el trato! —alertó, inclinándose, listando los castigos por las formalidades y respeto que no venían al caso. O, al menos, para él.

Atrás de él, los pasos de Yamato resonaron y en su rostro se dibujaba un atisbo de indiferencia.

—¿Ya están los otros en el estudio? —fue directamente al grano.

Brutus asintió.

—Sí, señor, están esperando por usted.

Yamato soltó un sonido gutural y Taichi le codeó el costado con reproche.

—No seas así, él solo hace su trabajo.

—Y yo hago el mío —contestó entrecerrando los ojos y le tendió la bebida que había traído consigo, palmeándole el hombro—. Te veo luego.

Taichi canturreó una afirmación, recibiendo el vaso. El guardaespaldas esperaba delante de un rolls royce phantom negro, que atrajo la vista de muchos curiosos cuando abrió la puerta en gesto teatral. Toda la atención se centró en Yamato, y no se hicieron esperar las exclamaciones al reconocer esas tiernas facciones.

 _«¡Es Matt, vocalista de Knife of Day!»_

 _«¡Estuvo tan cerca y no pude conseguir su autógrafo! »_

Las miradas puntiagudas ahora cayeron en Taichi, los murmullos de quién era él y por qué estaba con Matt Ishida. Algunos supieron que era el mejor amigo y otros lo cuestionaron. A punto de adentrarse, notando también el cambio de ambiente, Yamato pareció recordar algo y rehízo sus pasos.

—¿Olvidaste algo?

No le respondió sino que, a cambio, le tiró del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó sobre su boca. Un barullo de sorpresa exaltó a los concurrentes y Taichi no podía concentrarse cuando cientos de ojos ahora los apuntaban. No era que no se lo haya esperado, porque después de los últimos acontecimientos que habían hecho grietas en su relación; Yamato se concentró en demostrar públicamente que salían.

La sorpresa no duró demasiado, rodeó aquellas esbeltas caderas y lo pegó hacia su cuerpo. Se hundió más en el ensueño de aquellos labios, siguiendo el hechizo de su contorno. Yamato soltó un sonido placentero que tomó con aprobación y, solo cuando se aseguró de sonrojarle las comisuras por tanta fricción, fue que le soltó.

—Te quiero, Yama —susurró, pero Yamato no respondió.

Nunca lo hacía, en realidad. Sólo se dejaba caer sobre él, y le sonreía de esa forma que no había necesidad de unas palabras que formaran un 'yo también'. Sin embargo, esa vez, Yamato respondió:

—Te espero bajo el puente a las 23:00.

—Pero... ¿no se suponía que tú...? —balbuceó, desconcertado.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y se alejó sin decir más. Brutus los había flanqueado, protegiéndolo con su proporcional cuerpo para evitar molestias de los paparazzi que ya los habían acechado. Suspiró en resignación.

—Su noviazgo me va a costar el empleo. —dijo, ya volviendo al automóvil.

Taichi soltó una carcajada y vio con tristeza como el vidrio templado ocultaba la imagen del rubio y se perdía en el fragor de las avenidas.

En el suelo, a sus pies, yacía la bebida entera que Yamato nunca probó. La observó en silencio y una bruma de pensamientos nubló su mirada. Se alejó con pasos solemne, ignorando los murmullos, tratando de idear un plan para traer de vuelta el Yamato de quién se había enamorado.

El que estaba allí, portando solo su rostro, era como una muñeca rota. Sabía que él era el culpable, porque debió ser más cuidadoso con esconder _aquello_ que había casi roto su relación. Convirtiéndola en negros páramos de silencio.

Todo había comenzado con unos mensajes y notas en el casillero de la universidad, al principio los había ignorado pero su insistencia pasó a tales grados que debió incluirle cierto ápice de atención. Todos contenían lo mismo:

 _«Aléjate de Matt»_

No era 'Yamato', ese nombre estaba reservado como un privilegio para su cercano grupo. Para el mundo, sus fans, era Matt. Allí supo de quienes provenían tales amenazas.

Luego empezó la sensación que cientos de ojos lo observaban cada día. Vigilando sus pasos. Conociendo su rutina. No era persona de aferrarse a ideas imaginarias, y sin embargo, cuando tuvo una caída en su bicicleta porque a ésta le habían cortado los frenos fue su señal de alarma.

Le había hecho jurar a Koushirou no decir nada a ninguno del grupo, y aunque sus raspones no fueron serios, salvo de un golpe en la rodilla, Yamato las encontró al sorprenderlo en su casa en una imprevista llegada. Eran esas bienvenidas que él se encargaba de patrocinar atrayéndolo hacia sí y besarlo como si los siguientes amaneceres fueran a desaparecer. Pateando la puerta de su habitación y arrojándolo a la cama sin hacer.

Fue cuando Yamato le quitó la camisa que notó la presencia de los cortes. Eso había paralizado el momento, pese a sus insistencias que no era nada. Por supuesto, eso conllevó una fila de preguntas que no se saciaron hasta que soltó una mentira con ciertos harapos de verdad. Se había caído de la bicicleta, sí, por motivos de distracción.

Había costado que Yamato le creyera, porque los hematomas eran coloridos y creía que se metió en una pelea callejera. Al anochecer, cuando apenas quedaban luces en el cielo, lo persuadió de recostarse juntos y disfrutar del calor recíproco. Sus padres no vendrían hasta el día siguiente y Hikari los había acompañado. Eso conllevó un ambiente tranquilo, lleno de besos perezosos y esa dulzura que producía cada roce como si fueran notas de música. Yamato logró confesar —después de repasar las palabras en su mente—, que esos seis meses de gira habían sido un éxito pero un mal sabor en la boca por el tiempo que tuvieron sin verse.

Taichi solía seguir los hashtag de Knife of day para ver los vídeos que subían de la banda. Se quedaba por horas viendo a Yamato brillar en el escenario, cantando y sonriendo como si hubiese nacido para ello. Cuando enfocaban sus líneas, él solo contenía la respiración de ver aquella magnate belleza en HD. Los ojos marinos y filosos; el cabello dorado y brillante por el sudor; la ropa cerniéndose a su cuerpo en zonas que lo hacían lucir como maniquí.

Le daba felicidad ver el sueño cumplírsele, llegando a la cúspide de las bandas juveniles en ascenso, que crearon un abanico de fans que cada vez más enviaba un fuerte viento labrado de apoyo. Y, como era de esperar, les molestaba que Yamato dedicara su ocio a él. Hikari había notado ese cierto rechazo, comentándole que tuviera cuidado y lo hablara con Yamato.

Cuestión que se negó, porque no quería arruinar los ojos encantados que hablaban sobre los conciertos. El público. La sensación de excitación que los fans enviaban hacia ellos. No, no podía arrebatarle esa felicidad a Yamato, como si fuera una novia que se quejara por la atención.

Solo fue un error. Un descuido en no ocultar debidamente las pequeñas notas de amenazas y, el uniforme deportivo acuchillado, que había encontrado hecho tiras en su casillero. Ardió en ira, porque tenía pisándole los talones la fecha de un partido de fútbol contra otra facultad. A pesar que consiguió que uno de sus amigos le prestara un uniforme, ya algo dentro de él había traqueado.

Había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, platicándolo con Koushiro y con la ayuda de Takeru. Él nunca se sintió atraído por las redes sociales como lo eran Mimi, Hikari o incluso el mismo Yamato, pero para poder traer a un pez gordo; debió hacer uso de ellas.

Se hablaron de diferentes formas, soluciones, hackers y advertencias, más nunca llegaron a nada. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar y no se sabía con exactitud si provenían de la misma persona o una multitud.

—Quizás debas atraer personas, Taichi-san —le había sugerido Koushiro—. Hacer que un número de personas te apoyen y que pueda minimizar las negativas.

—¿Y cómo haría eso? Mi hermano no tiene la cantidad de fanaticada que tiene Yamato —añadió Hikari, con una sonrisa.

Koushiro se dejó enredar por esas dobladuras, sin embargo, fue Takeru quien apoyó en alentar el humor que iba en picada.

—Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero nuestros hermanos son bastante populares en sus diferentes círculos —apuntó, desplazándose en la información de su teléfono. Al conseguir, _lo que fuera que estuviese buscando_ , mostró su pantalla para que el grupo pudiese observarla—. Miren, esto lo publiqué hace unas semanas y…

—¡Oh! ¡Ese fue el partido del final del verano! —recordó Taichi, viendo la foto posteada en twitter, atrayendo el apacible sabor de aquella victoria que fue recibida con vítores y abrazos grupales que prometían esperanzas para entrar a las líneas de los jugadores para los profesionales.

—Sí, y si te fijas en la cantidad de comentarios, _likes_ y _retweets_ , podemos decir que eres tan conocido como mi hermano —concluyó con una mirada divertida—. Si utilizaras con frecuencia tus redes sociales, podrías atraer más público.

—Me aburren esas cosas —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, ¿qué podremos conseguir con ello?

—Mi hermano tiene razón…

Sin embargo, cayendo en hilos tensados, Koushirou mantuvo una mirada tímida dirigida a Taichi y cerró la conversación con su último veredicto:

—Sólo haz una publicación, y yo haré el resto.

Para nada convencido, fue así como se mezcló con esas telarañas de burocracia tecnológica —pese a que había convivido con ella desde la infancia— las actuales nunca terminaría de entenderlas o atarle sus cabos. Hikari se encargó de crearle las respectivas cuentas, Takeru en hacerle la publicidad al as delantero que estaba en las líneas que representaría al país; lo que trajo en un par de días una lluvia de seguidores apoyándolo con gran efervescencia.

La trampa para el ratón fue una idea casi maléfica de Takeru, publicando una foto en la que Yamato, ajado en altas dosificaciones de alcohol pululando en su sangre, había recostado la cabeza en su hombro tomando su mano y Taichi riéndose, guiñándole el ojo a la cámara.

Escribieron algo estúpidamente cursi como: " _Siempre mi hombro estará para ti_ ", o algo así recitaba que no terminó de leer porque si lo hacía mandaría ese plan a la mierda. Para concluir, la cereza bien presentada para el pastel, coronaron la publicación etiquetando la cuenta verificada de Matt Ishida que más tarde la comentó con altos vocabularios no aptos para menores, amenazas entusiastas que los mataría cuando los viera y que torcería el pescuezo a Taichi por seguir esa jugarreta.

Al día siguiente, había salido a una presentación del equipo; una entrevista con algunos patrocinadores que fue del todo aburrida y que acabó saliéndose de la sala para patear el balón en la cancha para aplacar la ansiedad de lo que embrujaba su mente. Eso trajo ciertas reprimendas por su entrenador pero también algunas ganancias. Los gerentes que habían visto por la ventana su viva juventud y maestría que corría por sus tobillos, alegaron que, en caso de aceptarlos, él debía estar en la primera línea de la lista.

Fueron las buenas noticias que pintaron su día, hasta que llegó a su casa y toparse con un escenario que fue capaz de hacerle soltar un grito que, en su creencia devota, Dios podría haber escuchado. Todo empezó, grave error de su parte, olvidando su teléfono en casa que conllevó a que el terror de su hermana con su secuaz Takeru, hicieran estragos con el aparato y todo con la banal excusa que el plan funcionaba.

Lo que trajo un decorativo declive, fue leer todo el show que formaron por su red social. ¿Y le preguntaban por qué las odiaba?

En twitter, haciendo recordatorio de la anterior publicación, desató una serie de comentarios que multiplicaron sus seguidores cuando, en la respuesta a Yamato, los hermanos menores decidieron contratar:

 _»Sí, sí, yo también quiero verte, Matt. Y también te amo. (heart) (heart)_

Él lo diría claro, en forma de burla, obviamente… ¡Y en la privacidad de su cuarto, llenando a Yamato de gemidos! Los golpearía sino fuera obrado de cabecilla su hermanita.

Y suponía que eso despertó llamas en el post, de personas que se reían y los apoyaban, otras que no creían que Matt fuese gay, pero que ya existían rumores que era bisexual.

 _»Cállate, cuando te vea te golpearé. ¿Desde cuándo usas esto?_

 _»Yo sé que quieres verme, amor, han sido muchos meses sin estar **juntos**. Y todo lo hago por ti._

 _»Takeru, Hikari, o los dos, denle el maldito teléfono a Taichi y dejen de joder._

Eventualmente, con un cielo ensombrecido e iluminado por estrellas, Yamato lo había llamado enfurecido por dejar su móvil a merced de los dos diablillos que tenían como hermanitos.

—¡Tenía prisa! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

 _—No sé, ¿devolverte?_ —replicaba Yamato detrás de la línea _—. Darte cuenta que no contabas con algo inteligente en tus bolsillos, porque era obvio que tu cerebro no lo es._

—¡Oye! —exclamó, luego tras una pausa, añadió—: ¿Y cómo supiste que eran ellos y no yo, de cualquier forma?

 _—Primero, tú no me dices "amor", te mataría por ello. Y dos, eres el único que me sigue diciendo Yamato. —_ dijo y aunque no podía verlo, podía adivinar una petulante sonrisa trazándose en aquellos finos labios.

Sonrió _._

—Me gusta tu nombre, no necesito acortar algo que me gusta.

Se extendió un silencio tenue y no lo interrumpió. La brisa de la noche acariciaba el balcón y el mundo de las calles se dibujaba bajo sus pies. Estelas, auto, personas, un hermoso real que, pese a sus hilos de asfixia, le gustaba vivir en él.

— _No lo dejes_. —dijo Yamato al fin, como si las palabras pesaran en su boca.

—¿Qué cosa?

— _Mi nombre de pila, idiota. Concéntrate_ —respondió—. _Es lo único que me devuelve a casa. No te perdonaré si una vez me llamas con esa indiferencia que siento cuando me llaman "Matt"._

Silenciosamente, eso fue promesa.

Lejano de saber lo que ocurría con la cascada de comentarios que también empezaron a atacarlo, fue Koushirou quien hizo su parte. Trayendo... un extraño resultado. Recordar todo aquello le sembraba amarguras, pero trató no traerlo demasiado al presente.

Ese día se desplazó perezoso, sumergido en recuerdos para el momento que sonó su reloj sonó en su muñeca cuando ya caminaba hasta el encuentro, amparado por el aliento frío de la noche y un silbido desprendiéndose de sus labios.

Llegó sin prisa, con diez minutos de sobra, a la pequeña rivera donde un manto de pasto que apenas se adivinaba bajo la espesura de la noche. Descendió el tramo de escalera, viendo bajo el abanico de sombras que se desprendía bajo el puente; una silueta esbelta. Era recortada por los haces de luna y no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para saber qué era Yamato. Estaba apoyado a la barandilla con la mirada perdida en el río que seguía su curso frente a él.

—Llegas temprano —se anunció él—. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

Yamato rodó la vista para encontrarse con la suya y negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de llegar, estaba a punto de escribirte. —dijo, separándose con gracia y al verle las manos, preguntó—: ¿Qué traes ahí?

Se rió un poco.

—Algo para ti. —reveló, extendiendo la pequeña bolsa blanca que había llenado con unas cuantas hamburguesas del menú de la tarde—. Te conozco, para mi desgracia. Y apuesto mi cuello que en ningún momento te dignaste a comer en todo el día.

Esta vez fue el caso de Yamato en sonreír y acercarse.

—¿Te escribió Brutus? —adivinó, tomando la bolsa y dejando que el olor tibio sedujera sus fosas nasales—. Me insistió toda la puta tarde.

—Sí, pero yo ya me lo había imaginado. Me escribió para decirme que mañana saldrían para el concierto que tenían en Nagoya, y que por favor, al verte reticente, hablara contigo porque no quería meterse en problemas —Sonrió con una mano en el bolsillo—. Ahora, ¿debo yo de adivinar que te escapaste?

Yamato no respondió, observando con ojo clínico la fuente del embalsado olor.

—Es buen tipo, Yamato. —continuó—. Al menos, informa que tendremos unos momentos antes de que te vayas.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien esté encima de mí todo el tiempo —expresó indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y menos estar informándole lo que hago. Es mi vida, Taichi. No necesito permiso para llevarla.

Taichi suspiró. Masajeándose el cráneo.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero… todo esto es por lo que pasó, ¿verdad? —saboreó sus propias palabras—. ¿Es mi culpa que ya no te guste lo que amabas?

Recibió una mirada de desconcierto, luego, un desvanecimiento de ella para dar paso a un ceño fruncido.

—Taichi, no. —Palabras firmes y duras—. Es mi culpa por no darme cuenta a donde me estaba dirigiendo.

—Que ahora tengas guardaespaldas es normal, Yamato, eres una persona reconocida ahora.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, Taichi, no soy un niño. No tienes que sermonearme como si fueras mi madre —contestó Yamato, el tono recogiendo severidad—. No vine aquí a tocar ese tema, por favor.

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó, pero no podían seguir viviendo esas últimas horas fingiendo que no ocurría nada. Eso no arreglaría las cosas.

Tomando una calada de aire, decidió que sí debían tocar ese tema. Cuando estuvieron rozando ese tema, Mimi con su exuberante energía, los había visitado y arrancado de su zona de confort para arrastrarlos al bar porque _no todo el tiempo_ podían aprovechar a Yamato en la ciudad. Luego, ocurrió la pequeña discordia que los llevó a las puertas de una comisaría y, más tarde, a las sábanas de un hotel. Fueron buenos momentos, no obstante, no podían vivir una mentira todo el tiempo. La mirada afligida de Yamato en el hotel, el silencio en el bar, la poca importancia en la estación de policía…

—Yamato, sabes que debemos hablarlo. —lo dijo en serio, su mirada enfrentándose pese a la poca iluminación.

Sin embargo, Yamato le observó con ese filo que podía cortar vidrio.

—Taichi he dicho que no. —aseveró—. Estoy harto de ese tema. Tengo suficiente con vivirlo.

—¡Disfrutabas vivirlo! —gritó, porque no era persona de conservar la gracia de paciencia menos la rectitud. Yamato, por supuesto, mucho menos.

—¡Suficiente, Taichi! —espetó, dándose vuelta. La comida había abandonado sus manos hacía rato ya—. Había venido a verte, no a esto.

No, Yamato estaba muy equivocado si lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Estiró la mano para atraparlo del brazo, encontrando una férrea respuesta. Forcejearon. La pelea era un lugar donde sabían entenderse, y no pasa demasiado tiempo cuando Taichi lo empujó para derribarlo al piso.

Antepuso las manos para protegerle la cabeza, no quería lidiar con reclamos de su manager que el líder de Knife of Day sufrió una lesión en la cabeza por su culpa. Rápidamente, atrapó las muñecas que buscaron empujarlo y las afirmó sobre la cabeza. Ambos estaban jadeando y Yamato no dejaba de revolverse, claramente enfadado.

—Suéltame, Taichi. —ordenó.

—El Yamato de antes se hubiese librado fácilmente —habló después de unos segundos, afirmando su agarre—. Estás dejando de comer, has perdido peso, estás enojado todo el tiempo y, para variar, buscando todas las herramientas posibles para arruinar tu carrera. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

—No hables como si me entendieras —atacó sin pensar y lo sintió casi como una puñalada—. No me hables como si pudieras entender cómo me siento.

—Yamato, basta de eso. Te conozco más de lo que te conoces a ti mismo —expresó, soltándole suavemente y apoyándose ahora con las palmas a los costados de la cabeza—. Estamos juntos, podemos enfrentarlo. Como siempre ha sido.

—¿Enfrentar qué?

—Lo que sea que te esté torturando —subrayó, dejando caer su peso sobre él para abrazarlo.

Yamato, sorprendido de ese giro casi descomunal de la conversación, no atrapó del todo como esos brazos lo acunaban apretándolo contra él. El peso de Taichi era su alivio, siempre lo había sido y la fuerza de la ira que había nacido empezó a perder fuerza. Después de minutos de vacilación, subió los brazos, abrazándole cuidadosamente la espalda. Era el esa extraña sensación mutua que nacía cuando estaban juntos que los reconfortaba.

—Por favor, dime, Yamato. —Escondió el rostro en el cuello—. No soporto verte así, como si tuvieras una pelea contigo mismo todo el tiempo. —Se separó, su rostro cayendo sobre el rubio—. ¿No siempre hemos resuelto juntos las peores catástrofes? Tú y yo.

Su amor había nacido de ello mismo, de la adrenalina, del sentimiento de perderse y de los juegos de batalla. _Valentía_ estaba dispuesto a quemarse las manos por una _Amistad_ corrompida. Le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar, descendiendo por el pómulo herido y perderse por los rieles de la mandíbula.

Yamato abrió la boca pero las palabras no acudieron a él. Lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez logró decir:

—¿Cómo no me odias? —declaró con los ojos cristalizándose—. ¿Crees que puedo vivir con el pensamiento que por mi culpa no te aceptaran en el equipo para las nacionales?

Ahí estaba. Lo sabía, lo supo desde el principio. Yamato se castigaba con abandonar su sueño, porque él perdió el suyo.

—No fue tu culpa, ¿cuántas veces, demonios, debo decirte? —Disponía a ser enojado, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro—. Y no decidía mi acceso, decidía el patrocinio. Nos darán otra oportunidad el mes entrante, ya te lo dije.

—¡Eso no cambia el hecho que también casi te matas en esa bicicleta! —confesó con la rabia quemándole los ojos—. No puedo dormir pensando en todo lo que pasaste. Te arruinaron el uniforme, te atacaron en los vestidores y que el como entrenador tuvo que sacarte para no comprometer al equipo… Y todo por mí —Listó cada una de los daños que le habían hecho, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cada vez más—. No soy yo quien necesita protección, Taichi.

Taichi abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Como siempre, Yamato haciendo latir su corazón en una órbita distinta. Un silencio se hizo presente y Taichi podía ver el deseo de afecto que pendía de aquellos ojos azules.

Él lo entendía perfectamente, y sosteniéndose de ello, dejó que las palabras se disiparan en el aire para abrazarlo. No hubo rechazo. Quizás un momento de perplejidad, luego de abertura. Habían prometido abrirse el uno al otro y eso era antes de ser lo que eran ahora. Primero hubo amistad antes que amor, o al menos, amor de pareja, y siempre fue fácil abrir a la fuerza esos caudales que los ahogaban.

Unas tímidas manos se deslizaron sobre sus omóplatos y él lo arrulló en sus brazos. No pasó demasiado tiempo para cuando los hombros de Yamato, trémulos, danzaron en una línea que era conducida por gimoteos. Yamato se aferró a él, agrupando la tela de su camisa en las manos, ocultando el rostro en su pecho para hacer más íntimo su dolor, incluso a él.

Lo dejó ser, Yamato siempre sería así. Lidiando con sus propios sufrimientos y no dejar que nadie se acercara demasiado a ellos. Por miedo, quizás, de mostrarse vulnerable. De ver en un espejo cuan débil podía ser. Sus suaves llantos le conmovieron, haciéndolo que lo abrazara un poco más fuerte hundiendo la nariz en aquellos rubios cabellos.

—Yamato, no pienses en ello —susurró débilmente, derramando las palabras directamente al oído—. No te culpes por algo que es mi responsabilidad. Debí decirte…

—Sí…, debiste hacerlo —dijo con dificultad, por su rostro estaba en su pecho.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que, avergonzado, Yamato se apartó limpiándose con la manga las lágrimas que habían bañado sus mejillas. Su piel se había tornado carmesí por el esfuerzo que aunque sus ojos seguían húmedos, tomó del cuello a Taichi y lo presionó con furia en su boca.

Fue un beso agresivo, con rabia y dientes que casi podría abandonar la definición. Pero Taichi sabía recibir ese fuego y controlarlo. Terminaron nuevamente en el suelo, abrazándose con posesión, y tocándose con necesidad.

—Yamato… espera —pidió, deteniendo las manos que había desabotonado su bragueta.

El ceño fruncido no tardó en aparecer y eso le hizo reír. Lo besó, aquellas tensiones de pieles que parecían tener un amor fraternal porque siempre estaban juntas.

—¿Quieres que nos vuelvan a arrestar por tener sexo en público? —musitó, aun con los labios sobre la frente.

—No nos arrestaron por eso —aclaró Yamato, tironeándole de los cabellos y apartándolo para verle el rostro—. Nos arrestaron por…

Una risita salió de los labios de Valentía, y Amistad no tardó en cortarle con la mirada. Debía moverse rápido antes de sentir sus uñas.

—Vámonos, Yamato —soltó, mirándolo directamente—. A un lugar donde podamos estar sólo tú y yo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, como si no acabara de entenderle.

Tomándole del rostro con ambas manos, lo acercó.

—Vámonos, lejos. Sin agencia, sin futbol, sin niños elegidos.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo, Taichi?

—¿No eres capaz?

—Cállate —Levantó los brazos, rodeándole el cuello—. Esto es una mierda, no lo soporto.

—¿Eso es un sí? —quiso confirmar sonriente—. A donde quieras ir, nos iremos, Yamato.

—No me importa el lugar —expuso, y cuando creyó que el silencio se extendía lo suficiente, culminó—: Sólo si es contigo.

Podrían llamarlos estúpidamente cursis, pero juntos era donde sus problemas se reducían a granos de arroz.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _otas finales_ _:_ En la escena del pasado, como podrán notar coloqué que ambos ya tenían daños colaterales. En Tri, nunca se muestra nada de ello lo cual es tan fantasioso que pierde credibilidad. En fin, en el siguiente capítulo lo plantearé mejor.

En la escena del presente, poco a poco voy mostrando que hay conjeturas entre ellos. Tal y como el pasado pero de diferente formas. Quiero crear algo de como enfrentan sus problemas, a la vez que revelo y ato los cabos de pasado y presente.

El acoso de Taichi por parte de los fans de Yamato, lo inspiré específicamente en el caso de Selena Gómez cuando ésta fue novia de Justin Bieber.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Infección

**_N_** _otas_ _:_ El pasado tendrá ahora su protagonismo.

 _Última escena del capítulo anterior_ : Yamato y Taichi se consiguen con Leomon. En el presente, ambos deciden escapar.

* * *

"Amor es, poner las necesidades de otros antes que las tuyas"

—Olaf.

* * *

 **C** apítulo 4: Infección

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** amato había creído que se hundía en una oscuridad que extendió sus férvidas alas, filosas y letales, para envolverlo dentro de una mano ennegrecida. Su mente divagó en ociosas espirales; pensando en Gabumon, su música, sus amigos… en _Taichi_. Se vio a sí mismo en un túnel sin luz, odiando la soledad que desde niño acarreaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento no sentía un sentimiento que se asemejase…

 _¡Yamato! ¡Yamato!_

" _Yo estoy contigo_ ", había dicho su mascota. Incitándolo a levantarse, abrazándolo. " _Debes seguir, Yamato, siempre estaré a tu lado. No te soltaré, aunque eso nos lleve a la muerte_ "

Esa voz la conocía, tan dulce y reconfortante que le hizo recordar la situación actual. Qué irónico. Aquellas palabras… no las había dicho Gabumon…

Había sido…

Su mente tocó fondo y despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos a una imponente y desnuda bóveda azul. La luz lo cegó por unos momentos, parpadeando para notar las pocas nubes que resbalaban, dejando la sensación que flotaba sobre ellas.

—¡Yamato! —Una voz aliviada acaricia sus oídos y cayó en cuenta que, una vez más, unos crepusculares brazos volvían a sostenerlo—. ¡Gracias a Dios reaccionaste!

—¿Taichi...? —balbuceó, tratando incorporarse con los codos, sintiendo una lluvia de dolor en ellos.

Al verlos, notó los rapones que se abrían ya con sangre seca y solo pudo rodar los ojos. Se llevó los dedos en modo de pinza al puente de su nariz, tratando de ordenar el desorden de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Le dolía la cabeza, los brazos y, mientras los dolores fueron anunciándose, las escenas del pasado fueron despertando en su cerebro. Una llamada, un parque, explosión, digimon infectado… una luz…

Todo se aclaró. Habían encontrado a Leomon. Miró su alrededor y todo lo que le rodeaba eran tan terriblemente familiar. El cielo, los árboles, las montañas.

¿Isla file? No, no era posible.

—¿Dónde estamos? —quiso saber—. ¿Acaso...?

—Sí, estamos en el digimundo. —aclaró Taichi, a un lado de él en cuclillas. Tenía el recorrido de una lágrima de sangre bajando por su mejilla y raspones perdiéndose entre los espacios de su piel.

Quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, si se había hecho un daño mayor pero se contuvo. A esas alturas, esas insignificantes preguntas en el digimundo perdían valor. Estaban acostumbrados a eso. Se arrodilló con dificultad, encontrando una ligera molestia en el tobillo derecho y su amigo pareció darse cuenta. _Lo que faltaba._

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Por supuesto —contestó, haciendo unos movimientos oscilares—. Más importante aún, ¿dónde está Leomon?

Taichi rodeó con la vista el bosque.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —empezó, antes que unas sombras emergieran de los arbustos y ambos se tensaron.

Por instinto, Taichi se adelantó levantándose de un salto. Usándose como escudo y algo dentro de Yamato despertó una fría personificación de un recuerdo que le dejaba ácido en la boca. La última vez que ese idiota hizo eso, casi lo había perdido en las garras de un vacío que costó la vida del profesor Nishijima.

—Tai, retrocede —Se obligó a incorporarse, apoyándose en su hombro para no forzar la hinchazón que ya despertaba.

Unas voces llegaron hasta ellos, saltando finalmente de la protección de las ramas mostrando pequeñas figuras de alegría nostálgica. Al reconocerlos, inevitablemente ambos se vieron con las líneas de sus labios extendiéndose y el alivio descansando en sus extremidades.

 _—¡Taichi!_

 _—¡Yamato!_

Al menos, no estaban solos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Presente]_

El sol se desparramaba por arrozales para cuando finalmente llegaron a Shimane. A Taichi le sorprendió el río de colores que se desbordaba en esa ciudad, parecía otra parte del mundo totalmente diferente Odaiba. Los árboles parecían más verdes, el cielo incluso más azul. Mantas de flores y templos de altura imposible. La brisa incluso parecía más límpida.

Frente a ellos, una estructura emergía de un arco de arboledas con sutil presencia. Tenía una valla blanquecina en frente, con diminutas flores pintadas sobre la superficie. Más allá se veía una fina capa de asfalto líquido y Taichi reconoció a un lago a las cercanías. Soltó una risita.

—Así que este es el campo donde te criaste. —dijo, divertido.

—No molestes. Solo fue una temporada —refunfuñó Yamato, atravesando el pequeño jardín recién podado.

—¿Quién lo cuida? —preguntó, al ver el estado de las flores que bordeaban un camino de adoquines hasta el pórtico.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que alguien debe venir de vez en cuando —reveló, terminando de introducir la llave en la cerradura de piel megalítica con adornos en dorado—. Desde que murió mi abuela, algunos vienen a pasar temporadas aquí.

Soltando un sonido gutural, Taichi lo siguió al interior de la cabaña. Era pequeña pero increíblemente fastuosa en decoración. Una sala era compartida con una cocina empotrada en cerámica; una mueblería pomposa de tapizado de cuero y paredes de vestidura blanca; el piso vestía una madera traslúcida que pese al polvo podía verse su tímido brillo.

—Wow —exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —Yamato había arrojado las llaves en uno de los muebles donde ya se había sentado.

—Nada, pensé que... —Meditó correctamente lo que iba a decir para luego negar con la cabeza—. Nada, es un bonito lugar.

Un silencio cayó y los ojos azules le estudiaron intensamente. Después de un minuto, dejó ir la idea asintiendo, recostándose en el espaldar en gesto agotado. Taichi no lo culpó. Las últimas horas fueron de bastante presión para ambos. Primero, tuvieron que escaparse de la prensa que seguía acosando sus hogares en busca de una noticia con el que llenar algunos espacios de comentaristas. Yamato había conseguido entrar a su apartamento sin llamar la atención, sacar algo de ropa para los dos y dejarle una nota a su padre. Por su parte, solo envió dos mensajes; uno a su madre, diciéndole que se iba con Yamato y que todo estaría bien; el segundo a Brutus, quizás su compañero lo considerara traición pero no podía dejar de pensar que era injusto para el guardaespaldas. Solo un «lo siento», que más tarde había sido respondido por un «Trataré de conseguirles algo de tiempo».

Brutus le había cogido cariño a los dos, y Taichi no se veía haciendo algo que le perjudicara.

Horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en el tren de la última hora para salir de la ciudad como dos amantes fugitivos.

—¿Quieres comer? —le preguntó a Yamato, acercándose para juntarse a su lado.

Abriendo los ojos, con la mirada fija en el techo, el rubio se lo pensó. Taichi contuvo la respiración viendo la expresión, la suavidad de aquellos dobladuras, esa garganta de cisne...

—¿Apagaste tu teléfono? —respondió con otra pregunta, dándole un respingo.

—Estás paranoico, Yamato —contestó y levantó la mano para dejarle una caricia en el pómulo hinchado—. Nadie nos conseguirá aquí.

Yamato lo observó desconfiado, para soltar un suspiro resignado. Se tendió a lo largo del mueble con aire derrotado y, al verlo tan indefenso, sintió la terrible necesidad de acompañarlo como si así pudiese protegerlo. Se acostó junto a él, en ese pequeño estrecho donde sus piernas rozaban el brazo del mueble.

—Tai, aquí no cabemos los dos.

—Claro que sí, sólo es cuestión de juegos verticalidad —alegó, descansando en su costado y estirando su brazo para que la cabeza de Yamato cayera en él. Lo atrajo con su mano libre por la cintura y sus rostros no tardaron en encontrarse—. ¿Lo ves?

Una leve sonrisa dio forma a los labios del músico, mirándole a los ojos.

—Hasta que se te duerma el brazo y me arrojes al piso —susurró, más no se alejó. A cambio, su mano suave le abrazó la espalda, buscando apoyo.

—No te soltaré nunca —le murmuró, con la risa dando tumbos en su garganta.

El silencio les robó las palabras y se convirtió en una espiral de lo que parecen ser minutos. Sus dedos recorrieron la mandíbula de Yamato, acariciando esa piel blanca que brillaba siempre bajo los reflectores. En sus dedos, algunos mechones dorados se enredaron como si le saludaran. Pequeñas manitas que jugaban con su piel. Su dedo meñique y medio decidieron descender al cuello, rozando con tacto leve. No dejó de mirarlo, y tener a esa distancia aquellos ojos que hablaban de universos e infinitos.

—¿Y si yo te suelto a ti? —inquirió, con la mirada baja.

—Me aferraré a tu mano. —afirmó, con la gravedad de la pregunta sorprendiéndolo.

Yamato volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos.

—Mentiroso. —dijo tan suave, pero tenía un abismo lleno de profundidad. Algo no le estaba diciendo. Taichi no supo que decir los siguientes segundos, dejando a sus alientos hermanándose. Amándose como hacen los poetas; en silencio y con lágrimas.

Repasando esa respuesta, frunció el ceño y obligó a Yamato a subir la vista. Encarar sus fluctuaciones y romperlas.

—No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado —selló—. Siempre, Yamato Ishida.

Una mano le cubrió el rostro y unos labios llegaron hasta él con un ansia terrible que consumieron el resto de sus pensamientos. La boca de Yamato era salvaje como un incendio, suave como el algodón, adictiva como el dulce. Podía transformar su aliento compás a un vendaval, el silencio en gemidos y el amor en deseo. ¿No era el amor sinónimo de deseo? Una pregunta con trampas. Podías desear sin amar, pero nunca amar sin desear. Él guardaba deseos profundos hacia la persona que ahora estaba a su lado; deseos de hacerlo feliz. Deseos de verlo sonreír. Deseos de amarlo hasta que sus huesos sólo fueran ceniza carbonizada.

Todo era un juego de palabras, a decir verdad. No todas terminaban en el mismo final, ¿o era su imaginación?

El beso acabó con un pequeño chasquido, descubriendo que ambos se habían enredado en un lío de piernas largas y poco espacio. Sus brazos lo rodeaban completamente, pegando sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones agitadas. _Dios, Yamato_. Ya sentía su entrepierna lanzar súplicas contra la tela de su pantalón. Yamato le acunaba su cuello con pertenencia, casi subiéndose a su cuerpo, con sus manos aferradas a la tela. Mayormente eso ocurría cuando se hundían, perdiéndose en la boca del otro.

Los dedos pálidos hundiéndose bajo su suéter, coqueteándole la piel. Primero una mano, luego dos que pedían removerle la prenda y no tuvo objeción. Se la pasó por la cabeza, arrojándola a un lado y dejando su pecho al descubierto. Un aire helado arrastró un escalofrío pero fue amortiguado con las caricias rozando el punto donde estaba su corazón.

Su brazo encontró la estrecha cintura de nuevo, observándole el rostro como si quisiera dibujarlo en su memoria. Ahora, viendo esos ojos tristes que intentaban enmendar un daño cuya culpa no era suya y que, irónicamente, le veían como su salvación. Antes de decirle algo, lo que sea, aquella nevada de hilos dorados se inclinó y besó la pequeña cicatriz que surcaba el centro de su caja torácica. Su mirada se suavizó al ver como Yamato la delineaba siempre que la veía, como memorizando su grosor y recordando su causa.

Una herida no tan vieja y un recuerdo de vida. Era el resultado de una operación, de ese día que habían eliminado a Meicoomon. Todo era por aquella caída al vacío donde fue arrastrado junto, amén a su memoria, con el profesor Nishijima. Sin saberse, había presentado un par de fisuras en sus costillas que, posterior a la batalla que vivieron, pasaron a mayores que le dejaron con un dolor infernal en el pecho.

Lo peor vino después, la falta de aire y, más tarde, la oscuridad. Recordaba unos brazos acunándole, gritando su nombre. Una voz que era fuego cálido para él. Días siguientes, despertó en la cama de un hospital conectado a docenas de cables y la mano dulce de Yamato sosteniendo la suya. Dormía a su lado, con pesadas ojeras y, según sus fuentes, su mejor amigo se negó rotundamente a apartarse de esa habitación.

Recuerda poco, pero ese día se enteró que tuvo una fractura en una costilla que amenazó con herirle un pulmón. Tuvieron que asistirle de emergencia y estuvo tres días sin recobrar el conocimiento. Los doctores lo atribuyeron a causa post traumática y que era común con aquellas caídas. Había casos donde las personas presentaban consecuencias o las dolencias días después cuyo peligro era aún más potencial.

Lo demás, no importaba. Había sobrevivido y vuelto en sí con una sonrisa apenas curveada. Yamato por su parte, lucía un revoltijo de cansancio, desorden y estrés. No parecía haber dormido e incluso rebajó unos cuantos kilos. Empero, al verle, cuando esos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos; algo brilló en ese rostro tan hermosamente desalineado.

Lo llamó, deletreando aquel nombre y éste le respondió. Lo vio levantarse e inclinarse sobre él… No se dijeron nada, con el alivio grabado en esas facciones y demostrándolo cuando los dedos pálidos acariciaron su piel.

 _—Hasta que despiertas…, idiota._

No lo hizo, pero al oír como esa voz que se forzó en salir, tuvo la certeza que, esa tarde, Yamato quiso llorar.

—Necesito llamar a Brutus —dijo Yamato, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Yo le dejé un mensaje.

Silencio.

—No te enojes —Intentó mejorar el ambiente—. Me cae bien.

Yamato suspiró, no dijo nada más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —preguntó con indulgencia, sonriéndole. Aprendió que sus sonrisas le podían hacer retroceder los humores bajos y no requerían empeño para hacerlas genuinas.

—No lo sé, hasta que ordene mis ideas. —se sinceró, sin sonar abatido—. Voy a dejarlo. Acabaré con esta puta farsa. No puedo más.

—Yama…

—Esto se ha convertido en el infierno que quiero evitarme. Hiroyi sólo es un farsante que se está llenando los bolsillos con mis canciones —Cerró los ojos, el recuerdo silenciando las palabras que eran tan filosas como astillas—. Todos pensamos lo mismo. Puedo lidiar con la demanda.

—Yamato, eso es demasiado arriesgado. Ese idiota te amenazó con meterte a la cárcel sino cumplías el contrato —le recordó con mesura—. ¿No faltaban seis meses para que terminara el contrato?

Recibió una sacudida de cabeza.

—Sólo si vendemos una cierta cantidad de discos. No llevamos ni la mitad. —respondió, dejando caer nuevamente la cabeza en su hombro y acurrucándose a su pecho—. Me he asesorado con el abogado que llevó el divorcio de mis padres. Tengo el dinero para llevarlo.

—¿Puedes dejarme leer el contrato más tarde? —pidió, delineándole el cuello—. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Una ceja rubia se alzó con una pizca escéptica.

—¿Y qué harás, oh, elegido del coraje?

Una carcajada abandonó los labios de Taichi.

—Tienes la fortuna que tu mejor amigo está estudiando leyes.

—¿Mejor amigo? —Recogió las palabras de la oración con incredulidad. Aquellos labios que habían permanecido muertos la mayor parte del viaje, dieron paso a una sonrisa torcida, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello—. Quiero saber tu definición de _mejor amigo_ , Yagami.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa, moviéndose mecánicamente para situarse encima de él.

—¿Quieres que te la explique o te la demuestre?

Yamato abrió las piernas. Fue así de fácil su respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y cómo es que llegaron aquí? —preguntó Agumon, siguiendo los pasos de Tai quien se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás fue la misma distorsión —se le ocurrió.

Yamato, que iba en el lomo de Garurumon, suspiró cansado.

—Está a punto de anochecer, necesitamos buscar un lugar donde acampar.

Taichi ya lo había estado pensando, y aunque su memoria a veces se volvía difusa, podía recordar una cueva que antes los había resguardado dos veces. Le preocupaba el tobillo de Yamato y, si bien a no ser serio, aún tenía un golpe en la cabeza que revisarse. En el camino, se habían conseguido a los otros Digimon que, a su decepción de ser solo ellos, proporcionaron la ayuda que estuvo a su alcance. Para su sorpresa, sus mascotas digitales habían conservado las pertenencias que ellos trajeron en su última visita.

Gomamon les entregó el kit de primeros auxilios de Joe. Piyomon, Gatomon y Palmon, les proporcionaron las mochilas que habían traído sus compañeras. Recordaba que con tanta actividad digital, siempre volvían al mundo real con las manos vacías. Nunca se imaginó que los Digimon se molestaran en buscarlas, y conservarlas.

Les tomó un cuarto de horas encontrar la cueva, y ya la noche había caído sobre ellos con un río de estrellas que sonreían en las alturas.

Revisando las desgastadas y polvorientas bolsas de las chicas, encontraron solamente unas mantas y algunos utensilios sucios. No necesitaban más, realmente. Yamato y él no eran hombres de mucha estética. Consiguieron unas latas de sopa empaquetada, pero ambos dudaban de su caducidad. El tiempo siempre giraba diferente en el digimundo.

Yamato se bajó lentamente de Garurumon y se apoyó en el lobo unos segundos. Taichi tendió una de las mantas y se refugiaron frente a una pequeña fogata que Agumon encendió.

—¿Estás bien, Yamato? —le preguntó su mascota, a lo que éste asintió con aire retraído. Era como si dudara sentarse junto a él y Taichi sinceramente no podía culparlo.

Ahora su relación eran aguas turbias y cables tensos. El silencio de la cueva era amortiguado por los sonidos exteriores de la noche. Sonidos no comunes. Aleteos tal vez, pero Tai sabía que esas aves no eran los animales que se frecuentaran en la tierra.

—Buscaremos un poco de comida —anunció ahora el pequeño Gabumon, sirviendo de apoyo a su compañero quién cojeó hasta sentarse a su lado con una ligera mueca.

—Tengan cuidado —fue la petición de Taichi—. Leomon podría estar por los alrededores.

Con un asentamiento exagerado, ambas mascotas desaparecieron en la bruma de la noche. Taichi tomó una bocanada de aire. Estaba a solas con Yamato, en el digimundo para variar. Quiso ocuparse las manos, hurgando sin demasiado interés la mochila de Joe. Le temblaban un poco y se quiso golpear por ello.

 _"Mantén la calma",_ se dijo.

Un leve gruñido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y girando la cabeza vio a Yamato quitarse el zapato revisando su tobillo.

Notó la ligera inflamación y suspiró de alivio.

—Es sólo una torcedura —habló rompiendo el silencio y atrajo la atención de su amigo —. Me he hecho muchas jugando. Solo necesitas masajear la zona para destensar y tomar algunos analgésicos.

Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta del ceño fruncido del rubio. Tras un par de segundos, asintió.

—¿Hay alguno en lo que trajo Joe? —preguntó—. Ya no me duele tanto, descansar en Garurumon lo alivió.

Efectivamente, habían varias cajas de analgésicos y antinflamatorios. Algunas estaban vacías y no era de extrañar si consideraban los estragos que pasaron en su anterior viaje. Le pasó una tableta a Yamato, quién se la tragó sin agua y no dijo nada al respecto. Metódicamente, empezaron a tratarse las heridas superficiales. Limpiar los cortes con alcohol, cubrir algunos con vendas y remover la sangre seca.

Un dolor en la cabeza que había estado desplegándose y arrastrando desde que llegaron, empezó a manifestarse rápidamente, enviando ligeros rayos que le hacían cerrar los ojos. Era una presión molesta y por el golpe que recibió esperaba que no fuera grave.

Sintió un roce ligero caerle a la piel, y al abrir los ojos notó que los dedos curiosos de Yamato estudiaban su rostro. No. El corte en el nacimiento del cabello, un poco más arriba de la sien.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó, en su voz escapándose las gotas de preocupación.

—Un poco, no es nada —Le quitó importancia, tratando de ignorar el tacto dulce que producían aquellos dedos—. Estamos más que acostumbrados a esto.

Otra vez silencio. Taichi lo sentía asfixiante, pero podría acostumbrarse a él. Ya había pasado, así que aprendió a no sentirse incómodo.

—Oye —lo llamó Yamato después de varios minutos. Hizo un sonido gutural que lo había oído pero no volteó a verlo, no deseaba encontrarse con aquella mirada tan místicamente azul. Lo que provocó que la siguiente oración no fuera suave, sino impaciente—: Taichi, mírame.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué Yamato hacía las cosas tan difíciles? ¿No veía que intentaba alejarse para aplacar lo que estaba desatándose en su interior? Volvió a separar su mente de los pensamientos que iban a beso que le había dado, la discusión, la separación…

—¿Qué pasa? —Giró la cabeza y se encontró con espectro de irritación consumiendo la expresión de su amigo. Se arrepintió al momento.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso? —preguntó al fin, los clavos en cada palabra que se insertaron en su corazón. _No lo sé y no has hecho nada para merecerlo._

Esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Es lo mejor —dijo, volviendo su voz de acero—. Esto es un problema, para ambos. —admitió.

—¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, entonces? —Se volteó, ahora encarándolo.

—Yamato, no sigas —pidió, haciendo un ademán de mano—. Mira, no pasa nada. No has hecho nada. ¿Por qué insistes en sacar el tema? —añadió, molesto—. ¿Por qué sigues actuando como siempre? ¿Qué no piensas que soy raro?

Yamato se mordió el labio, apretando los puños. _No puedes golpearlo_ , se decía, _no aún_.

—¿Por qué debería? —Terminó diciendo—. Sigues siendo tú. Sigues siendo Taichi.

Tai se rió amargamente.

—¿Aún cuándo quiero besarte? ¿Aún cuándo te veo, recordando ese día que lo hice y soñando con repetirlo?

Yamato lo miró con desafío, tragó y finalmente lo dijo:

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Hazlo —Hubo una pausa, luego frunció el ceño—. No lo harás, ¿cierto? Te equivocas conmigo, Taichi, tú eres el que está asustado.

El rostro del chico coraje se abrió en sorpresa desmesurada. Su boca quiso soltar algunas palabras, pero todas se perdieron en algún punto en su garganta. Finalmente, se recompuso, aspirando fuerte, ahora ambos frente a frente.

—Entonces, ¿puedo hacerlo ahora?

El rubio asintió lentamente. En su rostro se veía la vacilación, y sin embargo, se veía decidido. En verdad, Yamato estaba dándole la opción de besarle una vez más. Se acercó un poco, sus miradas encontrándose. El castaño con el azul, y resultaba curioso pensar que esos eran los colores de sus crestas. Yamato era como un ser hecho por las manos del cielo. Tenía su azul y el dorado del sol en su cuerpo. Él, en cambio, no podía encontrar familiaridad del color naranja pero sabía que éste estaba en su piel. Volviéndola brillantemente bronceada, y oscureciéndose en su cabello. Como si el fuego pasó por él y dejó sus huellas.

Al ver detenidamente a su amigo, se dio cuenta que en verdad tenía un aspecto agradable pero sabía que eso no era lo que le gustaba. Su corazón palpitaba por las atenciones de Yamato. De su esencia. Tardó tanto en darse cuenta que ahora resultaba casi un chiste.

Seguían mirándose y subió la mano lentamente, rozando aquella que estaba ahuecando su cara. Sintió el leve estremecimiento en el otro y fue fácil ignorarlo. El roce de la piel ardía, los labios rosados entreabriéndose, tragando fuerte porque no detuvieron lo que estaba torciéndose. Se acercó lentamente, con cuidado, y de alguna forma Yamato respondió como si fuese sido atraído.

Era tan fácil sostenerle la mano, un eco familiar al coincidir en tacto, Yamato lo usó como un ancla, apretándole suavemente los dedos. Las apartó con cuidado, dejando que descansaran frente a ellos.

Aún se seguían mirando, las palabras pesaban en la lengua y la saliva era gelatina. Deseó probar de nuevo esa boca de textura suave, comprobar si lo que su sueños le recordaban era cierto. O solo ficción de su propia mente.

Una cercanía peligrosa, que le permitió conocer nuevamente el aliento, y tuvo la seguridad que ya ambos estaban cerrando los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto. Sus narices a penas se tocaron, los labios se rozaron un poco pero hubo una pausa. Una vacilación, porque fue como si el tiempo se colgara y un recordatorio se encendió en su mente:

 _Yamato quería a Sora… Sora quería a Yamato. Yamato solo lo hace porque soy su mejor amigo, y su cresta solo influye en hacerme feliz. No es algo que sea reciproco._

Él lo sabía. Lo había visto. Sora había declarado sus sentimientos, y él incluso la había apoyado incitándola a hacerlo. El capullo dejó de serlo porque su cresta de coraje le rugió que la felicidad de ambos era la suya. Eso era un insólito riel de amor.

Qué tonto, ahora se daba cuenta que eso dolía un poco. También tuvo un sentimiento hacia Sora cuando eran más jóvenes, pero ella eligió y lo respetó. Después de todo, debía aprender de lo que veía, no de lo que decían. Sus ojos podían capturar que, aunque era endeble, entre esos dos podía nacer un tierno amor que profesara palabras nupciales.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Con ese pensamiento, se detuvo y se alejó al momento.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Soy yo el que está confundido.

Viéndose desconcertado por la brutalidad del cierre, Yamato no tuvo tiempo de enojarse o hacerle saber de su enojo cuando sus digimon aparecieron con esas mágicas sonrisas inocentes. Taichi los envidiaba.

Debía ser agradable vivir en la ignorancia.

—x—

Yamato despertó con un golpeteo en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose acurrucado abrazando a un Gabumon dormido. Su pelaje le proporcionaba calor, lo que le llevó a suponer que eso fue lo que provocó que su mente cediera al cansancio, cuando tenía esas raíces de fuerte enojo hacia Taichi y las ganas de estrangularlo.

Estaban dándose de la espalda y no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquel acercamiento. No era persona de mentirse a sí mismo, era una de sus cualidades; castigarse con la verdad y aceptar lo que es. Y la sinceridad de ese momento era que había estado a punto de besarlo. _Había querido besarlo_. Incluso lo deseó y fue un pensamiento extraño.

No creía que solo por un beso robado decidiera voltearse de bando. Las mujeres seguían siendo su centro, pero Taichi era especial para él. Era su mejor amigo y quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pensó en las ganas que tuvo antes de abrazarlo, cuando regresó de la muerte. Pensó cuando sostuvo su mano, porque le daba fuerza a lo invisible. Pensó en la cercanía, cuando se encontraban separados… Pero… Sí, siempre había un pero. Taichi siempre era su excepción para todo.

Se incorporó, descubriendo que el sol empezaba a ponerse sobre las montañas y sus rayos penetraban la penumbra. A su lado, Taichi seguía durmiendo con Agumon. Notó que los vellos de su piel estaban erizados por el frío que se rizaba entre ellos, tras la fogata apagada. Se acercó y posó una mano en el brazo, sacudiendo lentamente.

—Taichi… —llamó suavemente y éste gruñó—. Taichi, despierta.

—Sí, llámalo. Lo necesitamos despierto. —dijo una pequeña voz y su cuerpo instintivamente dio un respingo.

El sentido de alerta de su amigo también se activó, despertándose súbitamente. Sus digimon de la misma forma, saltando como la práctica les había enseñado, colocándose frente a ellos en defensa.

—No tienen qué alarmarse, ¿acaso no se acuerdan de mí?

Esa voz. Yamato enfocó los ojos, y aunque el contraluz no agudizaba totalmente la imagen, logró ver sobre ellos una figura de forma ovalada con alas a sus espaldas. Tenía una especie de báculo en su mano derecha y el color de su piel estaba salpicado de rosado.

—¿Piccolomon? —Taichi fue el primero en reconocerlo.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo, niños elegidos. —saludó Piccolomon con su habitual aire confiado—. Aunque los motivos, no tanto.

Piccolomon, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vieron. Si después del reinicio, los digimon recuperaron sus memorias; eso era buen presagio… ¿cierto? Taichi compartió una mirada significativa con él, y no tuvieron que decirse nada para entenderse.

—¿Es la distorsión otra vez? —quería afirmar Yamato.

—Residuos, pero sí.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que… —Taichi hizo una pausa, pero su mirada se mantuvo firme. El rubio admiraba eso de él—: Se supone que Meicoomon ya no existe.

El digimon volador descendió, situándose frente a ellos. Su mirada era sabia y antigua cuando volvió a hablar:

—Meicoomon fue eliminado, tienes razón, más no purificado —respondió Piccolomon—. La distorsión ha ido propagándose, infectando digimons nuevamente. No sabemos la fuente, y hasta ahora, hemos contenido con la ayuda de los digimon sagrados pero no es suficiente. Necesitamos una vez más su ayuda, niños elegidos. Genai solo está esperando lo inevitable.

—¿Qué ponemos hacer nosotros? —inquirió Yamato. Su voz sonó fuerte y se dio cuenta que no quiso ser tan brusco—. No pudimos salvar a Meicoomon y ya no somos niños elegidos. No podemos ayudar.

Lo dijo con tanto acopio y apremio, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo. Ellos ya no eran elegidos, ya no. Esa es una verdad que tuvo que aprender. Una mano se colocó sobre la suya, calmándolo. Cerró los ojos, conteniéndose. Taichi seguía sobre su palma, como recordándole que seguían ahí. Gabumon también se colocó a su costado, diciéndole silenciosamente que no estaba solo.

—Ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegamos aquí y tampoco sabemos cómo regresar —confesó Taichi, las palabras en una tonalidad suave y segura—. Fuimos atacados por Leomon y cuando despertamos estábamos aquí. Se supone que la entrada al digimon ahora es inestable…

Su oración quedó a medias. No dijo que, por ahora, sólo el D-3 podía penetrar las barreras y Koushiro seguía investigando en cómo encontrar otra forma de acceso, pese a que sus hipótesis no eran seguras.

—Y sin embargo, están aquí —concluyó Piccolomon con una sonrisa en sus apretados labios.

Guardaron silencio. Piccolomon vio esa aura, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos que, sin darse cuenta, seguían juntas. Se separaron bruscamente, con el calor ascendiendo por el rostro.

—Si quieren saber su propósito —continuó, volviendo a remontar vuelo y salir de la cueva—. Síganme, verdaderos niños elegidos.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Para éste capítulo, tomé varias cosas en cuenta que son:

1\. La idea de las mochilas pérdidas se me ocurrió, cuando vi el capítulo 17, que los chicos estaban de regreso al mundo real y no tenían las mochilas que se habían llevado.

2\. Shimane lo menciona Takeru en tri, que vivieron allí una temporada.

4\. Quise añadir una herida en Taichi por la caída en el barranco, porque aunque Nisishima lo haya protegido, es casi imposible que haya salido fresco limón.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
